I cant stay away
by cielo caido
Summary: no te acerques porque tu beso se prolonga/como el choque imposible de las estrellas/como el espacio que subitamente se incendia
1. Chapter 1: una noche inolvidable

_**notas del fic: **_Hola a todos! Bueno quiero explicar _**primero**_ que todo lo que significa el resumen:

_no te acerques porque tu beso se prolonga/como el choque imposible de las estrellas/como el espacio que súbitamente se incendia_

este es un fragmento de un poema que se llama ¨ven siempre ven¨ porque puse ese fragmento de resumen? Simple: se dan cuenta de que por un lado le dice que no se acerque (_no te acerques porque tu beso se prolonga/como el choque imposible de las estrellas) _pero por otro lado le dice que venga siempre (_como el espacio que súbitamente se incendia)_ bueno de eso se trata este fic, de hecho el nombre del fic es de una canción del grupo ¨the veronicas¨ I cant stay away que significa no puedo alejarme

_**Segundo**_: esta historia **no** **es un yuuram es un conwolf** (si ando obsesionada con esta pareja u.u, es que me encanta *w*)

_**Tercero**_: este fic es un AU ósea universo alterno, les advierto desde un principio que va a haber muerte de un personaje

Bueno aquí traigo una nueva historia que espero que les guste ^^ como dije en las notas del fic (que espero que hayan leído ¬¬) esta historia es un **conwolf** no es yuuram

_**Capitulo 1: una noche inolvidable…**_

Una persona de cabellos castaños miraba la ventana mientras esta era fuertemente golpeada por la lluvia. Esperaba pacientemente a una persona, suspiro cansado y miro el reloj que portaba en la muñeca

Ya es tarde, se suponía que llegaría temprano- miro de nuevo a la ventana. Se preguntaba interiormente que es lo podía haber pasado para que llegase tarde? Trataba de mantener la calma pero ya estaba comenzando a preocuparse. Había preparado la comida preferida de wólfram para celebrar su primer año juntos, y quería que esa noche fuera inolvidable para ambos pero el rubio parecía no llegar

Escucho que la puerta se abría y en ella entraba un rubio, suspiro aliviado, por fin había llegado, se acerco a este para darle una toalla puesto que estaba empapado, la ropa se adhería a su cuerpo y un flequillo cubría sus ojos

Eres un maldito mentiroso- decía en un tono gélido mientras dejaba ver sus hermosas orbes verdes, en estas se reflejaban ira y un eje de tristeza

De que hablas…?- cuestiono confundido y dolido

Creíste que no me iba a enterar verdad?!

Wólfram cálmate, no se de que me estas hablando

ah no?! Y que me dices de esto?!- le aventó con rabia unos papeles, el castaño tomo los papeles y los leyó. Miro preocupado al rubio

puedo explicarlo

¡no quiero tus malditas explicaciones! Bastardo como te atreviste a hacerme esto?! – grito el rubio mientras lo tomaba con fuerza por el cuello de la camisa- ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué me hiciste eso?!- dejaba salir toda la furia que sentía

Wólfram déjame explicarte por favor!- decía o mas bien suplicaba mientras lo tomaba por los hombros

Dije que no! Aléjate de- sus labios fueron silenciados por los del castaño que ahora lo besaban con ternura, por un momento se dejo llevar pero luego lo aparto bruscamente de el- vete- mascullo en un tono apenas audible

Que…?

Que te larges!

Se que estas enojado pero déjame probarte que nada de esto es cierto

Que no entiendes! Vete! No quiero verte nunca mas en mi vida! ¡¡¡no te me vuelvas a acercar nunca mas en mi vida entendiste!!! TE ODIO!!!-le dio la espalda a conrad, este por su parte se mantenía inmóvil, aquellas palabras le habían dolido mucho

Si eso es lo que quieres; esta bien-tenia un nudo en la garganta y trataba de que su voz no se quebrantara, se acerco a la puerta y la abrió. Miro al rubio quien todavía se mantenía de espaldas, las lagrimas se le amontonaron en los ojos- te amo- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de salir y cerrar la puerta, sus pasos resonaban por el pasillo, las personas que pasaban a su lado se le quedaban mirando puesto que por sus mejillas corrían gruesas lagrimas y su semblante era serio algo muy raro en el ya que siempre sonreía

No tenia ganas de sonreír ni de nada, caminaba por pura inercia. Las palabras que le había dicho wólfram le habían rasguñado el corazón, tendría que olvidarse de el; de ese amor que se le había clavado en su ser, definitivamente esa noche no había sido la mejor de su vida, esa noche había marcado su vida y esa noche siempre la recordaría

***

Le dio la espalda al ser que había amado con toda su alma

Te amo- fue lo que escucho antes de que se cerrara la puerta, volteo a verlo por ultima vez pero el ya no estaba

Mentiroso- murmuro bajito, no retuvo mas las lagrimas y estas fluyeron por su mejilla, sentía una punzada en el pecho asa que comenzó a batir y golpear todo lo que estuviera a su paso

¿Por qué todo tenia que ser así?

¿Por qué no podía odiarlo?

¿Qué había hecho para merecer aquello?

Las peores heridas se hacen con palabras. Todo lo que le había dicho acerca de que se fuera de su vida, de que lo odiaba eran mentiras. Quería que se quedara con el, quería arrojarse a los brazos de aquella persona tan especial y decirle que le amaba como nunca para después entregarse a los deseos de la carne o como ellos le decían hacer el amor quería sentir su piel sobre la suya he impregnarse con su olor pero por mas que quisiera no podía: su orgullo era mucho y todo lo que el había hecho era imperdonable

Te odio- susurro entre sollozos- te odio, te odio, te odio- trataba de convencerse a si mismo de aquellas palabras pero era imposible: le amaba con el alma y con el corazón y jamás seria capaz de odiarlo

*** _3 años después_***

Ya llegue- decía una persona de cabellos negros mientras entraba al departamento

Bienvenido a casa yuuri- decía una voz desde la cocina, el pelinegro se acerco a la cocina y vio a un rubio cocinando así que se acerco

Estas cocinando?

Es tan obvio que es patético que lo preguntes- decía algo fastidiado. El pelinegro se rasco el cuello mientras sonreía nerviosamente

Wolf… porque no dejas que yo cocine?

Que estas insinuando henachoko ¬¬

Yo no soy un henachoko-reclamo- y no estoy insinuando nada, es solo que…pues… no te enojes pero tu no cocinas muy bien jeje ^^Uu…. ¨La ultima vez termine en el hospital u.u¨- el pelinegro recordó que wólfram había hecho una tarta de limón pero se le había quemado y de paso le había quedado demasiado dulce, termino con un terrible dolor de barriga que tuvieron que llevarlo en ambulancia

Me estas diciendo que no se cocinar!- comenzó a lanzarle todo lo que estuviera a su alcance

N-no es e-so- decía mientras trataba de esquivar todos los objetos que wólfram le lanzaba

Si no es eso, entonces prueba mi comida-dejo de lanzar objetos y le sirvió un plato de lo que había hecho, yuuri se sentó en la mesa y wólfram puso el plato delante de el, miraba con desconfianza el plato de comida- que esperas! Comételo!- el pelinegro suspiro cansado y con algo de temor se llevo la primera cucharada de comida, no podía sr tan malo o si?

Mmm esta delicioso!- dejo algo sorprendido

Ves que no soy tan malo cocinando- dijo con orgullo

Yuuri y wólfram eran pareja desde hace un año y medio, se habían conocido en la universidad aunque estudiaban carreras diferentes. Wólfram estudiaba arquitectura mientras que yuuri estudiaba medicina. La mañana llego y yuuri se preparo para ir a la universidad

Wolf no vas a ir a la universidad?- trataba de despertar al rubio, como respuesta recibió un ronroneo y que este se cubriera de pies a cabeza- wolf llegaras tarde- insistió

Si como sea, ahora déjame dormir- el pelinegro se encogió de hombros era tan difícil despertar a wólfram tan temprano- además tengo clase mas tarde- se giro para el lado contrario tratando de buscar mas comodidad para volver a caer en las manos de Morfeo, el dios ligero…

Yuuri salió del departamento y miro el reloj que portaba en su muñeca 7:59 ¨aun es temprano¨ siguió caminando pero luego paro en seco ¨¡¡¡LAS 7:59 POR DIOS, YO ENTRO A LAS OCHO!!!¨ salió corriendo de allí, podría irse en el carro que su hermano le había regalado pero recordó que a esa hora el trafico era horrible así que decidió irse a pie, grande fue su sorpresa que al pasar la avenida no había nada de trafico ¨genial¨ pensó con ironía, siguió corriendo pero en eso los papeles que llevaba en la carpeta se cayeron en el suelo ¨no podía ser peor!¨ pensó con rabia mientras recogía los papeles pero en eso el viento soplo y se llevo con el los documentos y el pelinegro corrió tras ellas puesto que era un trabajo que le había llevado casi un mes para hacerlo, el viento dejo de soplar y las hojas se detuvieron

No deje que el viento se las lleves!- suplico el pelinegro a una persona que salía de una panadería; fijo su vista en el suelo y vio los papeles y los recogió antes de que el viento se las volviera a llevar-g-gracias- apoyo sus manos en sus rodillas para recuperar el aire

***

Habían pasado varias horas desde que yuuri se había ido, así que decidió levantarse. Se dio una ducha, se vistió, se arreglo y desayuno. Salió fuera del departamento y se dirigió a la universidad, no tenia prisa además de que hoy llegaba un nuevo profesor puesto que el anterior se había enfermado

Llego a la universidad, entro al aula de clase y se sentó cerca de la ventana. El profesor aun no había llegado, miro a través de la ventana al cielo tan azul e inmenso, se quedo sumido en sus pensamientos: a pesar del tiempo aun lo recordaba, quería dejarlo en el pasado pero día a día era su presente.

Aquella noche era inolvidable

Aquella noche que habían peleado el se había ido y no había vuelto a verlo,

Había salido completamente de su vida: justo como el quería,

Escucho que los alumnos se acomodaban probablemente el profesor había llegado, quito su vista del cielo para posarla en profesor y grande fue su sorpresa al ver quien era

Buenos días clase, yo soy conrad weller- escribió su nombre en el pizarrón- y seré su nuevo profesor, es un placer estar aquí con ustedes- finalizo con una encantadora sonrisa y mirando a todos especialmente a cierto rubio que lo miraba sorprendido…

_**Reviews?**_


	2. Chapter 2:el destino es 1 cruel reunion

**Hola! Bueno quiero disculparme primero k todo por la demora u.u se que tarde bastante pero he tenido muchos problemas e inconvenientes, de hecho no pensé que fuera a actualizar tan pronto ^^U pero no quiero abandonar a ninguno de los fics que tengo tardo pero los actualizo ^^ (cof..cof tachi_sempai si lees esto sigo esperando por la conty del fic ¬¬ … ^^Uu) **

_**Capitulo 2: el destino es una cruel reunion**_

_Un hombre de cabellos castaños estaba concentrando escribiendo en su computadora, tecleaba con rapidez de pronto se escucho como alguien abría la puerta, no le dio importancia porque sabia quien y siguió escribiendo sin embargo la puerta se cerro abruptamente desconcentrándolo en el acto._

_Dejo de escribir y dirigió su mirada al recién llegado, allí parado frente a el estaba un joven de cabellos rubios, su mirada estaba llena de rabia y tenia el seño fruncido, esa mirada de ira estaba dirigida a el y se pregunto interiormente ¿Qué había hecho para merecer esa mirada?_

_-pasa algo?- pregunto en tono calmado, la figura de cabellos rubios camino lentamente hacia el manteniendo el contacto visual._

_- tu sabes bien a que me refiero- su voz sonó sombría_

_- wolfram no creo que sea el momento- entrecerró sus ojos- tu sabes bien por lo que están pasando ahora- abrió lentamente sus ojos y miro serio a wolfram este le devolvió la misma mirada_

_- ¿estoy harto de esta situación! ¡estoy harto de que las chicas se te acerquen! ¡estoy harto de tener que mentir!_

_-wolfram_

_- no quiero ser como la amante, aquella a la que nunca se le presenta a la familia- se acerco aun mas a el y prosiguió, sus palabras estaban llena de colera- tu lo único que quieres es tener a alguien que te complazca verdad?lo único que te importa es mi trasero no es asi?_

_- wólfram!- regaño avergonzado pero no sorprendido del vocabulario del rubio- sabes que eso no es cierto- se le estaba acabando la paciencia_

_- si lo es! Lo único que quieres es acostarte conmigo!_

_- ya basta!- se puso de pie y lo tomo por los hombros- sabes que te amo, en que idioma quieres que te lo diga!- el rubio aparto sus manos bruscamente_

_- entonces demuéstralo!- dicho esto salio de la habitación y dio un portazo, conrad suspiro cansado. Se acerco a la ventana y miro hacia el cielo pensando en una posible solución…_

Justo como en aquel entonces, wolfram lo fulminaba con la mirada desde su asiento, el como el nuevo profesor se dispuso a dar la clase sin darle importancia a la mirada airada que el rubio le dirigía aunque en cierto grado le molestaba.

Las clases siguieron su curso normal, wolfram desde su asiento pensaba el motivo por el cual aquel individuo que había querido no volver a ver nunca mas en su vida estaba en su clase, aunque en el fondo se de su corazon no podía dejar de alegrarse de verlo nuevamente, todos aquellos momentos que había vivido junto a el se revivían en su memoria.

El rubio giró un poco su rostro hacia la ventana ocasionando que la luz del sol matutino creará un contraste con sus ojos verdes quienes habían de pronto mostrado una melancolía.

Conrad detuvo un momento la clase que estaba dando, miro de reojo al rubio quien miraba por la ventana, la luz que se filtraba a través de esta daban con la piel del rubio y con su mirada verde, tan profunda como un lago. Sonrió para si, era una imagen que desde hace mucho tiempo había deseado ver _¨tan hermoso como siempre¨ _pensó por un instante para luego continuar con la clase.

El tiempo de la clase acabo y los alumnos comenzaron a salir del aula, el castaño se acerco al escritorio y comenzó a ordenar unos papeles cuando una voz le hablo con dureza

-que haces aquí?- cuestiono el rubio, el castaño levanto su vista hacia el rubio- recuerdo haberte dejado en claro que no quería volver a verte.

- cuanto sin verte wolfram- sonrió afectuosamente lo que ocasiono que el rubio se irritara, con rudeza poso sus manos en el escritorio, el castaño no se inmuto

- responde! ¡¿Qué viniste a hacer en este lugar?- lo miro inquisidoramente

- solo vine a arreglar unos asuntos- anuncio- en cuanto lo termine me marchare de aquí- el corazon de wolfram se rompió un poquito, la decepción podía verse reflejada en su rostro acompañado de una desilusión

- espero que ¨eso¨ que viniste a hacer aquí lo termines pronto- se incorporo manteniendo su postura seria- porque yo no quiero verte ni en pintura- conrad no dijo nada y observo como se alejaba el rubio.

Busco algo entre sus ropas y saco lo que parecía ser una foto, en ella podía apreciarse a una pareja, allí estaban ellos dos tomados de la mano. Ese día en que se tomaron aquella foto se habían jurado amor, habían hecho promesas a la luna y las estrellas, promesas que no llegaron a cumplirse y deseos que se quedaron en el corazon de ambos.

Sonrió amargamente ante aquello.

* * *

Yuuri llego a su clase aunque algo tarde, había logrado salvar el trabajo que con tanto esfuerzo había hecho. Procuraba sacar las mejores calificaciones ya que esa universidad era muy prestigiosa. Las clases pasaron sin novedad alguna, salio del aula en busca del rubio.

El había llegado a esa ciudad para estudiar, cuando logro entrar a la universidad conoció a wolfram aunque no estudiaban la misma carrera, este se había convertido en su mejor amigo sin embargo ambos eran muy diferentes, eran como polos opuestos y el cariño de amigo se transformo en amor ¿Cómo se dio cuenta de aquello? bueno sintió unos tremendos celos cuando tantos chicos como chicas se acercaban a el para invitarlo a salir y para hacerle insinuaciones.

Wolfram era muy celosos, a veces no le gustaba que fuera tan celoso ya que le había demostrado que si era fiel aunque a los ojos del rubio no era así, cuando el lo veía platicar con cualquier chica lo acusaba de infiel incluso le había puesto un apodo ¨debilucho¨ no le gustaba que le dijera así ya que el no era un debilucho.

Salio al patio, se podían ver a muchos estudiantes: algunos caminaban alegremente mientras conversaban con su compañero, otros estaban sentados en el verde pasto, reunidos en grupo de cuatros.

El sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo, camino a través de la gente saludando a algunos conocidos, y a lo lejos diviso la silueta del rubio, se acerco a el y este estaba sentado en una de las bancas y tenia recostado su espalda en el tronco de un árbol, su mirada estaba dirigida hacia el cielo, parecía nostálgica.

- wolfram!- llego corriendo hasta el, pero el rubio ni se dio cuenta: estaba en la nada de sus pensamientos- wolfram?- se agacho para mirarlos a los ojos fue entonces cuando el rubio se percato de su presencia.

-yuuri…

- estas bien Wolf?- cuestiono con curiosidad mientras lo miraba fijamente, sus ojos grandes mostraban una interrogación hacía el joven- pareces triste

- estoy bien yuuri- respondió seco- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ah es que te estaba buscando- se incorporo mientras se rascaba la nuca y reía nerviosamente- quiero presentarte a alguien – el rubio enarco una ceja preguntándose a quien le presentaría? Según sabia el no tenia familiares en la cuidad, yuuri le había mencionado que su familia vivía en otra cuidad y se había mudado solo.

* * *

Conrad esperaba pacientemente a yuuri, le había dicho que quería presentarle a alguien. El castaño se encontraba en el patio aunque estaba alejado de todos, su espalda descansaba en una la pared a su lado estaba la fuente y miraba detenidamente el agua como si fuera la cosa mas importante del mundo, predecía lo que iba a pasar…

- conrad!- se escucho una voz lejana, se incorporo y miro a el dueño de aquella voz, su mirada se mostró un eje de tristeza al ver quien lo acompañaba.

El pelinegro llego hasta el en compañía de wolfram, el rubio quedo en silencio. Así que la persona que quería presentarle era conrad, ambos se miraron, una mirada que iba más allá de emociones.

- Wolf es el conrad- comenzó a presentar mientras miraba al rubio- cuando aun estaba en mi ciudad natal, el me ayudaba con mis entrenamientos en el baseball- miro a conrad- conrad el es wolfram, es... mmm… mi pareja- aclaro un poco apenado, aun no se acostumbraba a ver a wolfram como su ¨pareja¨ a pesar de que llevaban bastante tiempo juntos.

- bueno ya yo lo concia- dijo el castaño mientras sonreía, yuuri se extraño y ladeo su cabeza aun lado mirando a conrad, como diciendo ¿en serio?- somos hermanos- respondió a su pregunta muda

-¡¿ehhhhhhh? ¡pero, pero, pero Wolf nunca me dijo nada!- yuuri no cabía en su asombro

- en realidad no somos hermanos- aclaro wolfram- el es mi hermanastro

- así es, cuando mi padre se caso con la madre de Wolf ya yo había nacido- empezó a relatar con serenidad- tenia como unos 10 años mientras Wolf tenia cinco.

- ah ya- decía sin aun entender del todo lo que había pasado- pero… porque hasta ahora te conozco?- pregunto con curiosidad- digo, yo conocí a Gwendal, el hermano mayor de wolfram pero nunca me habían hablado de ti.

- ah eso es porque ellos se separaron y yo me fui con mi padre y hasta ahora he vuelto… bueno volví después de un tiempo pero por algunos problemas tuve que irme de aquí - respondió con un eje de melancolía al recordar el motivo por el cual se había ido- y hasta ahora he vuelto

- oh valla, bueno me alegra saber que conozcas a wolfram- sonrió ampliamente

-lo conozco bastante bien- miro al rubio con ternura quien se sonrojo un poco al darse cuenta a que se refería con eso de ¨conocerlo bastante bien¨ entendía que detrás de esas palabras se escondía un significado aun mas profundo sin embargo yuuri no capto la indirecta, el castaño miro el reloj que portaba en su muñeca- ya es hora de irme- miro a ambos jóvenes mientras sonreía- el trabajo me llama- dicho esto se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse lentamente.

Conrad miro el cielo y sonrió con amargura, así que wolfram estaba con yuuri y eso en cierta medida le alegraba. Yuuri era un buen muchacho y estaba seguro de que el cuidaría bien de wolfram, si el rubio era feliz al lado de yuuri entonces el también lo seria, ¨_todo sea por la felicidad de wolfram¨ _

_Un castaño caminaba por la cera, la gente caminaba tranquilamente de un lado a otro, había vuelto a la ciudad con la clara intención de recuperar al rubio, de demostrarle que si lo amaba y que no quería y no podía vivir sin el, dio un largo suspiro_, _los hermosos pájaros viajaban felizmente por entre los altos rascacielos que caracterizaban tan desarrollado país, el tráfico era como todos los días la principal tensión en los sonidos del día, pasos de personas se escuchaban mientras que no podía excluirse el sonido de sus murmullos, cerca de la avenida principal de Tokio. _

_Había sabido que su madre (cheri) se había mudado y no tenia idea hacia donde, además de que no sabia si wolfram aun vivía con ella, ya había pasado casi dos años así que de seguro el rubio ya estaba en la universidad así que se monto en un taxi para dirigirse a la universidad que el rubio le había dicho con tiempo anterior que quería estudiar allí, ahí empezaría a buscarlo y no descansaría hasta encontrarlo._

_El taxi arranco y el observaba por la ventana, se sentía emocionado y a la vez nervioso ante un encuentro con el rubio, después de todo habían pasado dos años y se lamentaba por no haber venido antes pero el rubio le había dejado bien claro que no quería volver a verlo y el había querido cumplir su deseo pero el deseo de querer verlo era aun mas fuerte._

_De repente vio una cabellera rubia caminando tranquilamente, miro fijamente a través de la ventana y en definitiva: era wolfram, abrió con sorpresa sus ojos mientras no despegaba su vista de la ventana, el carro avanzaba y mientras mas avanzaba mas se alejaba del rubio fue entonces que callo en cuenta de que lo había encontrado, le pidió al taxi que se detuviera, le arrojo el dinero al conductor y se abajo rápidamente, caminando o mas bien corriendo en dirección por donde había visto al rubio, a lo lejos pudo verlo_

_- wolfram! Wolfram!- llamo mientras corría y tropezaba con las personas en un intento de alcanzar a wolfram pero el rubio parecía no escucharlo, este entro a un restaurante el castaño apresuro su paso y llego rápidamente hacia aquel lugar._

_Al llegar allí respiro profundamente tratando de recuperar el aire, miro hacia adentro y observo al rubio dirigirse hacia una mesa, su corazon saltaba de jubilo y se adentro al sitio, cuando entro miro como wolfram llego a la mesa en donde fue recibido por un joven de cabellos negros este se levantaba de su silla y recibía ¨su¨ wolfram con un beso en la boca._

_El mundo a su alrededor se derrumbo completamente, la sonrisa en su rostro se desdibujo. Aquel joven ya lo conocía, lo había conocido durante un juego de baseball, su nombre era yuuri shibuya y el era la actual pareja de wolfram, suspiro con tristeza y salio de aquel lugar, miro por ultima vez a través de la ventana a wolfram, el ya no era suyo y aquello le dolía pero seguro que seria feliz al lado de yuuri. _

_Y se alejo de allí con la clara intención de no volver a aquel sitio, wolfram por su parte conversaba con yuuri, el mesero llego y les tomo la orden, el rubio pidió el menú del día y mientras yuuri ordenaba el dirigío su mirada hacia el gran ventanal de aquel sitio por un momento había sentido la presencia de conrad, durante su recorrido había escuchado la voz de conrad que lo llamaba pero se convenció así mismo de que solo era una ilusión, negó repetidamente con la cabeza: el ya no podía pensar en conrad, el era pasado ahora su presente era yuuri, después de dos años esperándolo se había cansado y había decidido rehacer su vida al lado de otra persona y hoy era la primera cita con yuuri después de que se habían hecho pareja…_

El ya sabia de antemano acerca de su relación, el como se había enterado había sido de una forma dolorosa pero se dio cuenta en aquel entonces que wolfram continuaría su vida con o sin el y eso le dolió demasiado. Así que lo mejor era que el también continuara con su vida y aprendió a vivir sin el aunque aun le costaba adaptarse a eso.

no lo busco nuevamente sino que lo dejo libre, ¨si amas dejalo liobre¨ llego amarlo tanto no con un amor insufrible sino con un amor generoso que se deja ir para que sea feliz.

**Eh y que les parecio? Espero que si les haya gustado ^^, hasta la proxima (me pregunto cuando sera eso ¬¬) **


	3. Chapter 3:aun eres el amor de mi vida

_**Capitulo 3: aun eres el amor de mi vida.**_

Conrad silenciosamente estaba observando desde el ventanal principal la hermosa luna que brillaba hermosamente y su luz alumbraba la tranquila ciudad, se sentía tan sereno al poder observar tanta paz desde la inmensa ventana que abarcaba desde el techo hasta el suelo.

- Es hermosa ¿no es así? - dijo de pronto una voz femenina, el castaño se giro y encontró detrás de el a una hermosa joven de cabellos rubios.- hoy es luna llena, se ve mejor así.

-helena- susurro levemente- que haces aquí? Se suponía que te quedarías en Paris.- la joven llego hasta el y observo deleitada la luna.

- lo se, pero quería estar aquí- lo miro tiernamente y luego sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa- aquí contigo.- conrad la observo sonreír, luego entrecerró sus ojos.

-Ya veo.- dirigió su mirada hacia el cielo, ella se recostó en su hombro.

-aunque se que te quedaras aquí por un corto tiempo no evite echarte de menos… te extrañaba mucho-susurro sensualmente cerca de su oído, el castaño comprendió la cercanía de la joven sin embargo no estaba de ánimos.

-hoy no helena- esbozo una sonrisa apenas perceptible- estoy cansado.- la rubia lo miro compresiva.

- entiendo, como has estado?

-he estado mejor, por eso no te preocupes.- se creo un silencio mientas los dos cuerpos eran alumbrados por lo azul de la luna.

No sabia cuanto tiempo se quedaría, tan solo sabia que no tenia mucho tiempo. Había regresado a su país con la única intención de despedirse de wolfram y tratar de dejar las cosas en claro, cosa que no había podido aclarar durante aquella vez pero esta vez hablaría con el rubio antes de marcharse para siempre de su vida.

-hoy iras al partido?- cuestiono para romper el silencio- hace un rato te escuche hablando con alguien y le prometiste que irías al partido ¿puedo saber quien es esa persona?- inquirió con cierta curiosidad- No me digas que se trata de el famoso wolfram?- esto ultimo lo dijo con cierta molestia. Conrad le había hablado acerca de wolfram y de la relación que había llegado con este. No le agradaba la idea de que conrad hubiera decidido regresar tan solo para despedirse del rubio, aquello le molestaba bastante.

- no se trata de wolfram- hablo serio, no le había gustado el tono con que había hablado de wolfram- se trata de yuuri, no lo conoces ¿me acompañas al juego? Allí te lo presentare.

- oh entonces me iré a arreglar para ir contigo- dijo sonriente- me iré a dar un baño- la chica se marcho dejándole solo con la luna y sus pensamientos.

oOo

-no sabes donde deje mi guante de baseball- pregunto yuuri mientras miraba debajo de la cama- no lo encuentro por ningún lado.

-no se donde esta tu guante yuuri- contesto el rubio quien estaba acostado en la cama mientras leía un libro. El pelinegro se puso de pie y comenzó a buscar en el armario.

-seguro que no quieres ir conmigo al partido?- cuestiono distraído. Esta noche iba a ver un partido de béisbol y el por nada del mundo se perdería eso. Iban a competir su equipo preferido.- yo compre otra entrada por si acaso…

-no quiero ir, sabes que odio el béisbol. No le veo la gracia de mirar un partido de béisbol- contesto sin apartar la vista del libro, paso la página y siguió leyendo sin dirigirle la mirada al pelinegro.

-donde habré dejado mi guante- murmuro para si mismo.

-además para que carajo quieres tu guante si no vas a jugar?- inquirió con molestia mientras lo miraba fijamente.

- es para atajar la pelota por si se sale del campo- respondió sonriente, el rubio enarco una ceja- ya lo encontré!- dijo victorioso- bueno ya me voy, no me esperes despierto nose a que hora terminara el partido- tomo su chaqueta y se la puso sobre los hombros- te dejare la entrada por si cambias de opinión.- dejo la entrada sobre la mesita y salio- adiós…

El pelinegro abandono la estancia dejando al rubio leer tranquilo, aunque en su mente había un conflicto por el regreso de conrad.

Prosiguió leyendo pero el regreso de conrad lo tenia inquieto ¿Por qué motivo había regresado? Esa pregunta le carcomía el alma, intento distraerse leyendo el libro pero su mente no abandonaba el recuerdo del castaño sonreír.

Con fastidio dejo el libro sobre la mesa, no podía concentrarse en lo que leía. Tomo el control del televisor y lo encendió. Cambio seguidamente de programas, no estaba pasando nada que lo distrajera tan solo por unos momentos.

Apago la tele y puso el control en la mesa fue entonces cuando se percato de la entrada que le había dejado yuuri, ¨_tal ves debería ir…¨ _pensó por un momento, pero luego deshecho ese pensamiento. A el no le gustaba el béisbol. Suspiro cansado, no sabia que hacer. Y cada minuto llegaba ala conclusión de que la mejor forma de distraerse era salir de casa y de vez en cuando miraba la entrada con cierta desconfianza.

oOo

El bullicio de la gente se podia oir a lo lejos, el estadio estaba completamente lleno de gente. Varias personas estaban vestidas con camisas de sus equipos preferidos, la mayoría llevaba gorra pese a que fuera de noche. Otras cargaban en sus manos una mano gigante, yuuri no entendía bien el porque.

Paso entre la mechidumbre, con un refresco y un par de chocolates en mano. Llego hasta su asiento y se sentó dispuesto a disfrutar en un buen juego. Sorbió un poco de fresco mientras miraba en todas direcciones, quería encontrar a conrad porque según lo que había hablado con este, el vendría a ver el partido de béisbol. Así que no se sentiría solo aunque la mayoría de las veces venia solo, pero no le vendría mal venir acompañado de vez en cuando.

-hola yuuri- dijo una voz tremendamente familiar, yuuri giro hacia su derecha y vio que conrad había llegado.

-conrad!- dijo alegre- que bueno que has llegado!- movió su rostro hacia un lado pues vio que no venia solo su compañero, pues vio una linda figura de cuerpo esbelto detrás de este - pero ¿a quien traes de compañía? - los ojos del joven moreno observaba como un tierno rostro yacía cabizbajo.

- ella es helena- comenzó a hablar tranquilamente- es mi novia.-esto sorprendió en cierta medida al pelinegro.

-valla, no sabia que tenias novia.- sonrió un poco.- es un placer conocerla, soy yuuri shibuya.

- el placer es mió- le extendió la mano y yuuri respondió al gesto con la misma amabilidad- soy helena Durnart.- yuuri observo los rasgos occidentales de la joven: cabello rubio, ojos azules semejantes al color del cielo, piel blanca, alta y dueña de una amplia y hermosa sonrisa.

oOo

Wolfram abajo del taxi mientras le pagaba al conductor. Camino unos pasos y luego observo ensimismado el gran estadio. Se escuchaba ala gente animando a los jugadores. Era en cierta medida un lugar algo bullosos, eso no le agradaba pero ya estaba aquí así que entraría si o si!

Con un suspiro prolongado se dispuso a entrar al estadio.

No soplaba ni una brisa de aire y el silencio imperante conformaba un ambiente óptimo para un buen partido.

El pitcher lanzó la bola. La pelota avanzó imparable hacia el bateador, apenas fue un segundo, en el que ambos equipos contuvieron el aliento y... ¡clang!, la pelota salió despedida hacia el cielo oscuro a toda velocidad, elevándose, perdiéndose más allá

- ¡Sí! -gritó Yuuri mientras se ponía de pie y elevaba sus brazos al aire. Era la tercera carrera que su equipo favorito conseguía durante el juego de la noche. El bullicio de la gente se oía animando así al jugador a seguir corriendo por la bases mientras la pelota aun seguía elevaba en el aire.

- porque te emocionas por algo así?- murmuro una voz, el pelinegro volteo hacia su izquierda y observo al rubio

-wolfram! Viniste!- la rubia quien estaba sentada en medio de los dos hombres escucho el nombre de wolfram , aquello trajo molestias a su pecho. Ella sabia del profundo amor que sentía conrad hacia aquella persona. Volteo a su lado y observo como las facciones del castaño habían cambiado al oír el nombre de aquel que ¨era¨ el dueño de su corazon.

-pues estaba aburrido, por eso vine.

- me alegra que hayas venido.- dijo yuuri sonriente.- al lado de conrad hay un asiento vació.

-al lado de conrad?- pregunto bastante confuso y con el corazon a punto de salirse de su pecho. Miro al lado de yuuri y en efecto: allí estaba conrad.

-no te preocupes- dijo helena- yo me coloco al lado de mi novio y tu puedes sentarte aquí.- el rubio observo como la rubia se ponía de pie y se sentaba en el asiento vació que estaba a la izquierda del castaño, este suspiro por su parte, a veces helena solía ser bastante celosa.

-ah Wolf ella es la novia de conrad- el rubio frunció el seño ante aquella aclaración- su nombre es helena, helena- miro a la rubia que ya estaba un poco alejada- el es el wolfram.

-mucho gusto.- dijo wolfram con molestia mal disimulada.

-el placer es mió.- contesto ella sin mucho animo y sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada.

-hola wolfram- saludo cortésmente el castaño, la rubia observo como las facciones en el rostro del rubio también habían cambiado al ver al castaño.

-no sabia que tu también estarías aquí- hablo seriamente- creo que no fue buena idea haber venido aquí, lo mejor será que me valla.

-¿Qué…? Te vas?- cuestiono yuuri perplejo, mirándolo curiosamente con sus grandes ojos negros.- pero porque…?

-porque me da la gana.- respondió seco mientras se alejaba de allí

-espera…! Wolfram…!- su llamado fue en vano ya que el rubio no se giro a verlo y prosiguió caminando entre la mechidunbre de la gente. Se puso de pie y se dispuso a seguirlo pero fue detenido

-yo iré por el- hablo conrad mientras lo tomaba del brazo.- hay algunas cosas que me gustaría hablar con wolfram.- miro a helena.- quédate aquí.

-pero..!

-hay cosas que quiero hablar a solas con el.- dicho esto se marcho en busca del rubio dejando mas que confundido a ambos. Yuuri suspiro cansado y se sentó esperando que conrad consiguiera convencerlo de que se quedara.

oOo

Wolfram salio fuera del estadio, había venido para entretenerse y resulta que la persona que tanto le inquieta también estaba allí. Aquello era el colmo, y de paso ahora tenía novia. Aquello le frustraba como nunca, con rabia pateo una lata que estaba en el suelo. Camino hacia el lado izquierdo, camino y se dio cuenta de que alguien lo seguía

-no deberías pagar tu rabia con la lata, no tiene la culpa de tu rabia.- el rubio frunció el seño y miro al portador de aquella voz.

-que quieres?- cuestiono con molestia.

-quiero hablar contigo.

-lárgate weller! tu eres la persona con la que menos quiero hablar!

-no te quitare mucho tiempo, solo quiero explicarte lo que sucedió aquella vez

-no quiero tus malditas explicaciones!- se acerco a el y miro a su interlocutor con ira en sus ojos.- que? Que me vas a explicar…? Que fui parte de una apuesta? Me vas a decir como fue que te burlaste de mi…? Como fue que conseguiste ganar dinero a cuesta mía? Pues no! No voy a escucharte!

- wolfram- hablo tranquilamente- si tan solo me escucharas te darías cuenta de que no es lo que piensas, escúchame.

-no quiero! No me da la gana de escucharte!-. se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse

- wolfram yo aun te amo- declaro tratando de que con aquellas palabras – que eran verdaderas- detuvieran al rubio y funciono, wolfram detuvo su paso mientras sus ojos se abrían completamente aquello. Un flequillo tapo sus ojos y apretó fuertemente sus dientes.- aun te quiero como siempre te quise.- continuo hablando el castaño

- mentiroso!- reclamo con ira-tu solo me utilizaste!.- prosiguió su camino, el castaño cogió las palabras entre dientes. "tu solo e utilizaste."

Conrad miró con dureza frente a él. Nunca jamás lo usaría. Su moral se estaba perdiendo patéticamente. Le dio la vuelta aprovechando la muñeca del rubio, acercándolo a el para envolverlo en sus brazos. Con rapidez unió sus labios con los del rubio, este no cabía entre su asombro, solo se limito a abrir sus ojos como platos hasta que cayó en cuenta de que conrad lo estaba besando, intento apartarlo pero el castaño tomo sus muñecas y lo obligo a permanecer así.

No estaba bien… estaba mal… el haberlo besado era un paso casi suicida, wolfram ahora era el novio de yuuri y estaba haciendo mal en besarlo. Cuanto más se demoró más su juicio moral estaba siendo aplastado. Sólo tenía que tener más. Solo un poco mas. Le tomó un tiempo para encontrar los mismos labios besándole, con igual fiebre. Wolfram estaba respondiendo a su beso, dejo de sujetarle las muñecas y dejo que su brazo viajara hasta su cintura.

Sus ojos verdes se abrieron de golpe lleno de sorpresa y se apartó. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba correspondiendo a sus caricias.

¡Plack! el golpe fue seco, podía describirse visualmente como la mano del rubio impacto contra la mejilla de conrad.

-jamás vuelvas a besarme!- el rubio se paso la mano con rudeza por la boca, para quitar el sabor de sus labios.- para el amor acabo hace mucho tiempo.- hablo fríamente, se dio la vuelta. Llego hasta la calle en donde rápidamente tomo un taxi

-wolfram espera…!- no logro alcanzarlo ya que el rubio se fue, se paso la mano por el cabello ante su desespero. Suspiro hondo, así no había planeado que irían las cosas, ahora seria mas difícil entablar un conversación con el rubio. Había regresado por el y había mantenido la esperanza de que tal vez hablarian tranquilamente y eso estaba tan lejos.

Se adentro de nuevo al estadio sin atreverse a mirar a yuuri a los ojos, le había traicionado pero que podía hacer? Se pregunto interiormente si wolfram de verdad amaba a yuuri, si era así no quería interferir en su relación pero cuando amas a alguien ¿Cómo lo dejas ir?

Esa era la pregunta que constantemente se hacia pero que no encontraba respuesta.

oOo

Yuuri llego a su apartamento, el partido había terminado un poco tarde. Con cuidado inserto la llave y con sigilosidad abría la puerta, no quería despertar a wolfram. Con pasos lento entro.

Conrad no había conseguido convencer al rubio de quedarse aunque no entendía el motivo por el cual conrad había estado tan distanciado durante la noche. Pero en cierta medida le alegraba el hecho de que wolfram se hubiese marchado. Había pasado algo esa noche que lo había ayudado a tomar una decisión con respecto a ellos dos, algo que estaba rondando por su cabeza desde hacia algún tiempo y que cambiaria la vida de ambos.

Entro a la habitación que compartían y lo vio allí acostado en la cama, con la calma mas profunda que pudiera haber. Cerró la puerta en silencio y puso sus cosas en la mesa disponible. Se quito la ropa y se puso una más cómoda para dormir.

Yuuri caminó hacia la cama y miró a la figura de dormir, se metió en la cama con la esperanza de no despertarlo. Paso su brazo por la cintura del rubio con el pensamiento de que mañana seria un gran día. Y pronto se unió en un sueño apacible junto al rubio.

Este por su parte no estaba dormido, había fingido para que yuuri no le hiciera preguntas, no se atrevía a mirarle a los ojos luego de lo ocurrido en esa noche. El en el fondo había deseado ese beso, el sentir esos calidos y suaves labios sobre los suyos era una sensación inimaginable, ante aquel pensamiento las mariposas en sus estomago volvieron. Reprimió ese pensamiento, el ahora estaba con yuuri y eso no cambiaria.

oOo

La mañana llego, ambos se fueron a la universidad dispuestos a comenzar un nuevo día. Yuuri tenia la ultima hora libre, hora que aprovecho para salir a comprar algo.

Llego hasta su destino, dudaba si entrar o no, suspiro hondo para darse valor y entro a la tienda.

Wolfram por su parte no se topo en todo el día con conrad, eso en cierta parte lo aliviaba pero también le molestaba ¿Dónde había podido meterse? ¿Cómo era posible que no haya visto en todo el día siendo el un profesor de la universidad? Suspiro cansado, no tenia caso pensar en aquello.

Las clases de la tarde pasaron sin novedad alguna, durante toda la tarde no había visto a yuuri. Se pregunto en donde estaría? Había logrado ver a conrad, aquello trajo alivio a su pecho pero cual fue su ingrata sorpresa al verlo con su ¨novia¨ aquello le molesto y ni siquiera le miro.

Llego a su apartamento, no aquel que compartía con yuuri. A veces le gustaba estar solo, y hoy en especial no quería ver a nadie. Algo vibro en su bolsillo, con lentitud saco el celular y contesto.

- si, diga?- hablo sin mucho ánimos.

-_Hola Wolf_- hablo yuuri desde el otro lado del celular.-_que harás esta noche?_

-nada.-contesto con simplicidad

-_que bueno! Es que hay algo que quiero hablar contigo_- hablo algo nervioso.- _nose como te lo tomaras_.

-de que trata?- hablo con cierta desconfianza, con una voz firme y autoritaria

-_por teléfono no, que tal si nos vemos esta noche en el restaurante que tanto te gusta?_

- esta bien, a que hora?

-_mmm como a las ocho, te parece?_

- si, si nos vemos.- colgó el celular con cierto desespero. Hoy quería estar solo y a yuuri se le antojaba salir ¨_¡genial!_ ¨ pensó molesto.

La noche llego al espacio celeste, se arreglo, se roció perfume y tomo un taxi para llegar al restaurante. Al entrar vio a yuuri sentado en una de las mesas que estaban cerca del gran ventanal. Con pasos lentos se acerco a el.

-hola yuuri.- saludo sin muchos ánimos.- que es lo que querías decirme?

- ah eso esperara, primero quiero brindar por nuestra relación.- le sirvió un poco de vino en la copa.

- a que se debe tanta formalidad?

- es que hoy es un día muy especial ^^- hablo mientras elegantemente sorbía elegantemente un pocote aquel liquido tan exquisito, wolfram lo miro inquisidoramente. El pelinegro poso la copa suavemente sobre la mesa.- durante mas de un año hemos estado juntos, te has convertido en una persona muy especial para mi… sabes que eres muy importante en mi vida…- hablo serenamente

- me estas cortando?- cuestiono con simplicidad mientras enarcaba una ceja rubia.

-¿eh? Ah no, no! Claro que no te estoy cortando! Jeje.- río nerviosamente.

- entonces porque me estas diciendo todas estas cosas?.- el pelinegro trago saliva en un acto nervioso.

Suspiro hondo y se acerco al rubio o mas bien se arrodillo ante el mientras del bolsillo de su pantalón sacaba una pequeña caja y la abría, en ella podía apreciarse una sortija con una hermosa piedra solitaria que brillaba como un diminuto sol resplandeciente. Yuuri se aclaro la garganta.

-durante mucho tiempo lo he pensado, anoche, en el momento en que tu te fuiste, conrad salio a buscarte. Me senté a esperarte pero después de un tiempo también salí a buscarte pero en el recorrido vi aun joven que le pedía matrimonio a una joven, aquello me ayudo a decidirme y a darme cuenta de que yo quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado… wolfram, tu… te casarías conmigo?.- el rubio se quedo congelado, con los ojos muy abierto, no esperaba aquello.

Se quedo allí, mirando el anillo y a yuuri sin saber que decir o hacer. Simplemente se había quedado sin palabras. Una pregunta surgió en su mente… ¿realmente amaba a yuuri como para pasar el resto de su vida a su lado?


	4. Chapter 4: por amor o por capricho

Hola a todo! espero que este capitulo les agrade n_n ya saben que kyo kara maou no me pertenece ¬¬ es propiedad de sus respectivos autores =_=

_**Capitulo 4**__**: por amor o por capricho?**_

Wolfram estaba completamente atónito ante aquella propuesta. Se quedo sin habla, simplemente no sabia que decir. Yuuri aun seguía esperando su respuesta, había empezado a dudar, y si wolfram no acepta ¿Qué iba a hacer?

-si.- hablo después de un largo silencio.- si acepto casarme contigo.- aquella respuesta alegro inmensamente a yuuri quien accedió a colocarle el anillo y se sentó a su lado.

-por un momento pensé que no me ibas a aceptar jeje.- en eso llego el camarero y procedió a llenar sus copas de vino.- esto hay que celebrarlo.- yuuri siguió hablando de su futuro pero wolfram no lo escuchaba, miro el anillo en su dedo. ¿Por qué no se sentía feliz? El quería a yuuri pero ¿realimente deseaba pasar toda su vida a su lado? Tenía demasiadas dudas en la cabeza.

Había considerado la opción d decirle que no o que le diera tiempo para pensar pero no pudo hacerlo. Si lo hacia posiblemente le rompería el corazon a yuuri y no quería hacer aquello.

Cenaron tranquilamente pero la mente del rubio no estaba allí. Al llegar al departamento del moreno; yuuri comenzó a besarlo, wolfram respondía a sus caricias y comenzaron a acariciarse y a besarse con pasión. Poco a poco entre besos y caricias se dirigieron a la habitación y lentamente cayeron en la cama.

Yuuri comenzó a despojarlo de su ropa y wolfram hacia lo mismo con la suya. Besaba cada longitud de su cuerpo hasta que finalmente llego el momento de entrar en el. Se sentía maravilloso estar en esa cavidad tan apretada, las manos de wolfram apretaban firmemente los lados de la almohada donde estaba su cabeza, se movía de un lado a otro, disfrutando del placer. Y finalmente dejo su esencia dentro del rubio, se acostó a su lado y atrajo a wolfram hacia su lado.

Yuuri cayó en un profundo sueño pero wolfram aun seguía despierto mirando el anillo en su mano. ¿Cuántas veces había pasado lo mismo? No lo sabia, pero las veces en la que al hacer el amor con yuuri veía era el rostro de conrad en su acompañante. A veces se sentía terriblemente mal al pensar que era conrad el que le hacia el amor, se dejaba llevar ante sus caricias. Solía preguntarse si en realidad amaba a yuuri.

Trato de no pensar más en el asunto y trato de dormir pero no pudo hacerlo en toda la noche.

oOo

Wolfram se movió en su cama buscando más comodidad. Parpadeo un par de veces antes de abrir los ojos. Miro el techo y suspiro largamente. Después de estar pensando en posibles soluciones decidió levantarse, tenía que ir a la universidad.

Yuuri ya no estaba a su lado, al parecer tenia muchas cosas que hacer ya que solía levantarlo. Se sentó en el borde de la cama aun soñoliento, miro el reloj de la mesita y casi da un grito en el cielo al darse cuenta de la hora.

-¡maldición! ¡Llegare tarde!.- salio a toda prisa de la cama y se metió al baño, a los pocos minutos salio y empezó a vestirse a toda prisa.

Miro entonces el pantalón que iba a usar, estaba sobre la silla y no solo eso; sobre la silla también estaba un gato. Wolfram recordó lo que yuuri le había dicho.

_Wolfram entro al apartamento, cerro la puerta tras de si, iba a comenzar a caminar para adentrarse pero se dio cuenta de que un animal estaba delante de el y lo miraba inquisidoramente. Era un gato._

_-ehhh yuuri.- llamo, el pelinegro que hasta ahora tecleaba en su computadora miro al rubio._

_-que pasa?.- cuestiono confuso._

_-pasa que hay un gato en la sala.- hablo sin mucha emoción._

_-ah eso.- hablo entusiasmado, se levanto de su silla y se acerco al gato.- lo conseguí en la puerta.- hablo animadamente mientras se inclinaba y comenzaba a acariciar la espalda del gato mientras este ronroneaba.- sentí lastima por el pobre, así que decidí criarlo n_n.- tomo al gato entre sus brazos y se incorporo.-no te parece familiar?_

_El rubio analizo al gato, tenía el pelaje amarillo, sus ojos eran de un color similar además de que tenía esa penetrante mirada._

_-pues no se me hace familiar.- hablo sin darle mucha importancia al asunto._

_-como que no?.- dijo sorprendido.- échale otro vistazo y veras a quien se parece.- el rubio analizo el gato pero no encontró algún parentesco con alguien._

_-no se me parece a nadie.- hablo ya irritado por las adivinanzas._

_-que no ves que se parece a ti.- dijo animadamente, wolfram sintió como una pesada piedra se posaba sobre su cabeza y el tenia que sostenerla para que no le aplastara_

_-me estas comparado con un gato.- hablo siniestramente mientras abajaba su __rostro, ocultándolo con dorados sus cabellos. _

_-¿eh?.- parpadeo confuso pero después sonrió.- si, se parece mucho a ti. Tiene el pelaje amarillo y unos ojos iguales a los tuyos! Es decir, tiene esa mirada que da miedo.- sonrió benévolamente. _

_Wolfram tenía un tic en el ojo izquierdo. ¡¿Cómo era posible que yuuri lo estuviera comparando con un gato? Y de paso no era un gato sino una gata! Y aquella mirada que poseía era una mirada llena de celos. Al parecer aquella gata estaba celando a yuuri de el. El celando a yuuri de todas las mujeres para venir a ser vencido por una gata! , ¡Aquello era el colmo!_

La gata estaba sentada sobre su pantalón, se lamía una de sus patas.

-mas vale que te abajes de allí sino quieres lamentarlo.- hablo seriamente, pero el gato no se movió ni un centímetro por el contrario dejo de lamer unas de sus patas y miro a wolfram desafiadamente, como diciéndole "tonto humano" y se estiro sobre su pantalón indicándole que nuevamente ella era la ganadora.

Wolfram se acerco al gato sigilosamente, yuuri no estaba en la casa así que podía hacer lo que quisiera.

-de acuerdo.- hablo mientras en su rostro se enmarcaba una maliciosa sonrisa.- si no es por las buenas, entonces será por las malas… tu amo no esta aquí para salvarte.- se trono los nudillos. La gata miraba al humano sin entender que es lo que iba a hacer y entonces sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente.

-miauuuuuuu!.- la gata fue arrojada por la ventana y colgada en el árbol mas cercano. Wolfram dentro de la habitación se sacudía las manos.

-la tienes merecida por engreída.- dicho esto comenzó a alistarse. Tenía una sonrisa malvada en su rostro, pero aún así orgullosa.

Se fue a la universidad, su sorpresa fue cuando vio que ya todos en el salón se habían enterado de su compromiso. Así que wólfram supuso que su madre ya se había enterado y se había encargado de esparcir la noticia por toda la universidad, ya que ella era una de las encargadas de supervisar.

oOo

Era un día soleado y las gradas estaban medio vacías. No soplaba ni una brisa de aire y el silencio inundaba el lugar. Conrad se encontraba solo porque así lo deseaba, miraba el cielo azul pensativo.

-supongo que ya te has enterado.- hablo una voz conocida sacándolo así de sus pensamientos. El castaño miro a la recién llegada.- esa cara lo dice todo.

-julia…

La joven se sentó a su lado.

-aun no se lo has dicho.

-no se lo diré.- hablo con cierta tristeza.- no tiene porque saberlo.

-a mi me parece que tiene derecho a saberlo, tarde o temprano se enteraría y allí si te odiara de verdad.- dijo con su voz gentil.

-el ya me odia.- dijo con pesar, un ave atravesó el fondo azul y conrad vio al ave alejarse.

-no creo que te odie.- El castaño reprimió un suspiro.

-se va a casar… merece ser feliz con yuuri.- se puso de pie.- agradecería que no le dijeras nada, es un secreto que nadie puede saber.- comenzó a alejarse.

- conrad.- el mencionado detuvo su andar.- creo que deberías decírselo, puede que al principio se entristezca pero… pero tiene derecho a saber que la persona que ama pron-

-wolfram no me ama. El quiere a yuuri…por algo se casara no crees?

-eso es lo que tu piensas… insisto en que deberías hablar con el…piénsalo.- conrad asintió y se alejo de allí.

oOo

Eran las cuatro de la tarde y el cielo se había ido cubriendo de unas nubes perezosas con el aspecto del algodón. Cecile había puesto el grito en el cielo al saber que su amado hijo menor y su futuro yerno no habían fijado la fecha de la boda.

-¡oh wofie! Tiene que fijar la fecha de la boda.- Cecile hablo alarmada pero siempre con su tono musical.- yo me encargare de preparar todo!.-Su sonrisa brilló, entonces los ojos verdes miraron al pelinegro.- estoy segura que a tu madre le encantaría ayudarme.- un escalofrió recorrió la espalda del moreno al imaginar a su madre.

-_yu_chan serás el novio mas bonito de la historia, me encargare de preparara todo para tu futuro esposo. Recuerda yu_chan que casarse es un gran compromiso, debes trabajar fuerte para mantener tu hogar y no debes descuidar a tu esposo. Ah también le daré el secreto al Wolf_chan para que haga curri, comer es bueno para la salud._

Yuuri rió nerviosamente al imaginarse la posible reacción de su madre.

-s-si, yo creo que ella estará encantada de ayudarle Cheri_sama.

-¡maravilloso!.- aplaudió Cecile.- ¡comenzare a preparar todo desde ya! Mi regalo de bodas será un viaje al lugar mas romántico de aquí! Disfrutaran de su luna de miel aunque ustedes ya la han adelantado.- les guiño el ojo.

-madre.- Wolfram frunció el ceño y observó el suelo incómodo. Estaba un poco sonrojado.

-¡oh pero que tierno! ¡Te has avergonzado! Bien los dejare solo.- la rubia se alejo moviendo sus caderas de un lado a otro como solo ella podría hacerlo.

Pasaron dos semanas desde entonces, ni conrad ni wolfram se hablaban. Mantenía una estricta relación de alumno y profesor.

Wolfram caminaba uno de los tantos corredores, la universidad casi estaba casi vacía puesto que era viernes y los viernes las actividades terminaban temprano. El sol ya estaba comenzando a ocultarse, subió las escaleras un tanto pensativo. Había olvidado su celular en el piso de arriba, donde anteriormente había recibido clase. Camino por el pasillo, parecía solitario y llego hasta el salón, al entrar allí observo que conrad aun no se había marchado, miraba a través de la ventana el atardecer. Este se percato de que alguien había entrado así que se volteo a ver.

-hola wolfram.- sonrió

-hola.-contesto seco y se encamino a buscar su celular. Conrad no le dijo nada al ver que ya se marchaba. Reprimió un suspiro y siguió mirando por la ventana.

Wolfram al salir del salón camino hasta las escaleras, antes de abajar se quedo de pie pensando. Le molestaba el hecho de que conrad no dijera nada…no hacia nada. Y aquello le molestaba demasiado ¿Qué acaso no le importaba que se iba a casar con otra persona? ¿Que acaso ya no lo amaba? Aquello le llenaba de una sensación de impotencia que le resultaba absolutamente insoportable.

Con todas estas dudas en la cabeza atormentándole decidió regresar al salón de clases y encararlo de una vez por todas.

Conrad se sobresalto al escuchar que cerraban la puerta abruptamente, miro a quien había entrado y le sorprendió.

-puedo ayudarte en algo?.- cuestiono con tranquilidad al ver que el chico lo miraba fijamente y no hablaba.

-porque no me has dicho nada?.- cuestiono con frialdad.

-no entiendo, de que hablas?.- se acerco a el.

-me voy a casar y tu no sabes de lo que hablo? ¡que acaso no te importo?.- exploto finalmente.

-tu eres el que ha decidido casarse.- hablo con serenidad pero mirándolo serio.- tu decisión ya esta tomada yo no puedo hacer nada.- los ojos de wolfram se abrieron con sorpresa pero luego se llenaron de rabia.

-¡¿Por qué actúas como si no te importara? Todas esas palabras que me dijiste esa noche no eran verdad? ¡todos sus sentimientos hacia mí! ¡tus malditos pensamientos cínicos y mentirosos!…¡tu te fuiste y yo te espere! ¡te espere por todos estos años! ¡Yo lloré por ti! ¡Yo luché por ser lo mejor para ti! ¡pero no fui suficiente verdad?

-wolfram, yo no te he mentido…todo lo que te dije era cierto yo…aun te amo.- aun dudoso lo abrazo, aquello enojo terriblemente a wolfram quien sentía como la rabia afloraba en su ser.

- ¡Eres un maldito mentiroso! ¡Te odio! ¡eres un imbecil, un estupido cínico! ¡Púdrete en el infierno mentiroso y llévate todas tus mentiras cobarde! ¡Cobarde! ¡Es mas fácil desaparecer ¿No es así? ¡¿No es así? ¡TE ODIO! – el rubio forcejaba con conrad, quien lo tenía abrazado, y entonces comenzó a flaquear- ¿Por que me dejaste si yo te amaba...? ….te espere pero nunca llegaste…

El ataque había terminado, admitía abiertamente que lo había extrañado y que había deseado que regresara.

-perdóname wolfram.- hablo con el dolor oprimiendo su corazon. Y lo abrazo mas contra si, sintiendo como las lágrimas del rubio mojaban su camisa.- perdóname por favor.- levanto el mentón del rubio, mirando sus profundos ojos verdes. Con sus dedos seco las lágrimas que corrían por la mejilla del rubio y entonces tentativamente coloco sus labios sobre los del rubio. Un roce tierno pero que luego se convirtió en un beso intenso. Wolfram rodeo su cuello con sus brazos para profundizar el beso, acción que fue bien recibida por el castaño quien lo tomo por la cintura y lo arrincono contra la pared.

El calor había comenzado a inundar sus cuerpos, wolfram sentía que su piel se quemaba ante los besos que el moreno le proporcionaba en su cuello. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y conrad las beso.

El rubio se dejaba llevar por los besos y caricias que el moreno le proporcionaba sin cesar, cada vez eran más intensos…el rubio solo producía leves gemidos al sentir las manos de su compañero recorrer sobre su ropa cada centímetro de su cuerpo y desesperadamente comenzó a desabrochar la camisa del castaño, el calor que hacia era insoportable. Conrad hizo lo mismo con la del rubio sin dejarlo de besar del todo.

Recorrió su torso desnudo, besando cada longitud y saboreando su blanca piel. Había deseado tanto ese momento. Wolfram le había pedido que se detuviera y estuvo a punto de hacerlo pero observo que en su mirada deseaba que continuara y así lo hizo. Lentamente abajo los pantalones del muchacho y paso su pierna por su cadera, sus miembros se tocaron a lo cual wolfram dejo salir un prolongado gemido. Sus manos y labios tocaban el cuerpo del rubio como si fuera un instrumento, escuchando los sonidos más sexys.

Wolfram comenzó a desabrochar el cinturón del pantalón de conrad y el castaño ayudo a que la acción fuera más rápida. Descaro rápidamente sus pantalones, conrad aprisiono sus muñecas a cada lado de su cabeza y lo miro fijamente con la respiración agitada, wolfram lo miraba con sus ojos verdes, estaban llenos de fuego y lujuria. En aquel preciso instante aquellas manos le dieron la vuelta y apresaron nuevamente sus muñecas. El castaño beso su espalda y sonrió agradablemente ante el agradable sonido que salía de la boca del rubio. Este dejaba escapar suspiros, gemidos y respiraciones profundas. Aquello se lo ponía difícil. No podía esperar.

Introdujo uno de sus dedos en la entrada del rubio, este se había estremecido un poco pero se acostumbro y al instante introdujo otro. Lo beso en el cuello para distraerlo para después entrar lentamente en el, temeroso de lastimarlo.

Era tan deseado el contacto con aquella persona que no importaba nada, no importaba si algún entrara al salón y los viese así. Wolfram quería ser poseído por conrad y no le importaba nada…ni siquiera el hecho de estar comprometido con yuuri.

Comenzó a moverse dentro y fuera de el, Conrad gemía de placer al entrar en el cuerpo de su amado con mucha presión. Tomo al rubio por las caderas y comenzó a envestirlo con fuerza. Su miembro apretado en la cavidad del rubio era algo maravilloso.

-ahhh…ahhh….ahhh…c-conrad…!

-q-que quieres?.-susurro sensualmente en su oído con la respiración agitada.

-m-mas…! ahhh…ahhh…c-conrad…ahhhh conrad…!- trato de morderse el labio inferior para acallar sus gemidos, pero fue en vano; no podía controlar sus gemidos, eran incontenibles para el.- ahhh…ahhh.

Rasguño la pared mientras sentía como conrad hacia cada envestida mas profunda que la anterior, como queriendo fundirse en un mismo ser con el.

-te amo wolfram, te amo, te amo, te amo.- El mundo que los rodeaba parecía desvanecerse mientras las envestidas iban a un ritmo más rápido. Con una envestida final lanzo su esencia dentro de wolfram. Wolfram apoyo su cabeza en la pared tratando de regular su respiración, el sudor corría por su frente. Podía sentir la calida respiración de conrad sobre su cuello, quien también trataba de recuperar el aliento por lo vivido hace unos segundos.

Conrad salio de el y apoyo su cuerpo en la pared. Wolfram no dijo nada, ni siquiera lo miraba, tenia la mirada perdida en un punto vació. Su mente estaba completamente ida, seguramente estaba pensando en lo que acababan de hacer y en que había traicionado a yuuri.

Conrad pensaba lo mismo, pero ¿que puede hacer la mente si el corazon manda?

Wolfram se separo de la pared y comenzó a arreglar su ropa, conrad hizo lo mismo. Ambos en un absoluto silencio.

Conrad esperaba a que el rubio le reclamara por su falta de control….

Esperaba que le gritara….

Esperaba que lo maldiciera…

Esperaba que le dijera que lo odiaba…

Pero wolfram no dijo nada…

Y aquello fue lo que mas le dolió.

Wolfram se fue sin decir ni una palabra, tan solo escucho como al puerta se cerro dejándolo solo a el en ese salón.

oOo

Wolfram salio del aula de clases, comenzó a caminar con la mirada gacha. Si la persona que quieres se te acerca ¿Cómo puedes resistirte? ¿Que le diría a yuuri? ¿Cómo iba a mirarlo a los ojos?. Elevo su mirada y al hacerlo pudo percatarse que una joven estaba de pie junto al salón de clases. Sus manos estaban juntas y mantenía la mirada gacha pero podía verse que su rostro reflejaba seriedad.

Wolfram la reconoció en seguida, aquella joven era la actual novia de conrad. Seguramente los había escuchado pero eso era lo que menos le importaba, paso a su lado con la mirada en alto y ella no lo detuvo.

Salio a las afueras del aquel lugar, miro por encima de su hombro y pudo ver que conrad lo observaba desde el aula de clases, y aquella joven estaba a su lado. Entrecerró sus ojos y siguió caminando sin importarle nada. Una pregunta rondaba por su cabeza _"¿y ahora que voy a hacer?" _

**Bien eso ha sido todo n_n espero que les haya gustado el capi. Eto… Perdonen si el lemon no me salio bien u.u es la primera vez que escribo algo así ¡que vergüenza! **/ **Me costo mucho escribirlo, cada palabra que escribía mi cara enrojecía fuertemente y tenia que apartar mi vista de la pantalla jajaja si, en serio y después como a los diez minutos volvía a escribir después de que se pasaba la vergüenza y asi estuve hasta que lo termine, espero no me haya salido tan mal u.u y si me salio pésimo entonces denme sugerencias n_nU **

**Bueno hasta la próxima! Bye bye**


	5. Chapter 5: sucesos inesperados

**Kyo kara maou no me pertenece ¬¬ es propiedad de sus respectivos autores!**

_**Capitulo 5:**__** sucesos inesperados..**_

Helena llego a aquel lugar donde conrad trabajaba. Como era viernes no había muchos alumnos, además de que ya era un poco tarde y en aquella universidad no había clases de noche, las clases particularmente eran diurnas.

Camino un poco adentrándose en aquel sitio. Había ido a buscar a conrad.

Después de haber caminado y subido escaleras casi llegaba al salón donde conrad estaría dando clases, aunque seguramente ya había terminado y estaba solo en el salón. Camino con pasos lentos y entonces escuchos ruidos raros. Se oía una discusión y ella supo identificar esas voces como la de conrad y wolfram sin embargo no se detuvo y siguió acercándose al salón de clases, pero luego paro en seco. Oía gemidos y jadeos.

Abrió ampliamente sus ojos al imaginar el porque de aquellos ruidos. Se decía mentalmente que debía entrar al salón de clases y encarar lo que estuvieran haciendo pero no pudo hacerlo, tenia miedo de ver aquella escena.

Sus pies no se movieron de allí ni siquiera para salir corriendo y evitar escuchar aquellas cosas, solo se quedo de pie como una estatua con la mirada gacha escuchando todo. Un nudo se le formo en la garganta. Conrad no la amaba a ella, eso siempre lo había sabido, de hecho el se lo había dejado claro el día en que ella insistió en que fueran pareja. El había aceptado con la esperanza de poder olvidar a wolfram y ella estuvo cociente de eso, pensaba que con su cariño haría que el olvidara pero al parecer sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano.

Los últimos rayos de sol entraban a través del gran ventanal. Ya lo ruidos habían cesado, la parecer habían terminado. Hubo un silencio absoluto tan solo interrumpidos por los sonidos de las cigarras.

La puerta del salón se abrió pero ella no elevo la mirada, estaba mas que segura que se trataba de wolfram. El pasó a su lado y ella no hizo nada para detenerlo; dejo que se marchara. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos camino y entro al aula de clases. Al entrar observo que conrad se encontraba con las ropas desaliñadas, estaba de pie con la mirada gacha.

-conrad?.- llamo ella firmemente. La voz no le tembló pese al gran dolor que sentía en su corazon. El elevo su mirada y la observo.- estuviste con el…cierto?.- no era necesario hacer aquella pregunta pero no pudo evitarlo, el castaño desvió su mirada como prueba de su infidelidad.

Helena respiro hondo para calmar su ira y el dolor. Le dolía saber que todo era verdad. Se acerco a el. Lo miro detenidamente y conrad pudo ver el dolor en sus ojos y entonces… ¡Plaf! La mano chocó con fuerza y certeza en su mejilla derecha. Un rubor insano se extendió por la piel del castaño. Conrad cerró lentamente sus ojos y con la misma lentitud los abrió.

-lo siento.- fue todo lo que dijo. Se incorporo y la observo. Helena lloraba en silencio, gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Conrad pudo observa que temblaba ligeramente, le partió el corazon verla en ese estado pero debía decirle la verdad. No podía seguir viviendo en una mentira.

-s-se termino…verdad…?.- cuestiono con la voz quebrantada.

…lamento que te dieras cuenta de esta manera…pero desde un principio lo sabias…estabas cociente de ello.- respondió con cierta tristeza, le había dado falsas esperanzas. Camino lentamente hasta la ventana, pudo observar como wolfram salía de la universidad. Ella se acerco a la ventana y observo a la figura que miraba por encima del hombro el aula donde ellos se encontraban para luego fijar su vista adelante y seguir caminando.

-….espero que le cuentes la verdad.- hablo serenamente después de un infernal silencio.

-no creo que sea posible.- dijo en un suspiro.- dejando eso de un lado, que harás ahora?.- la miro detenidamente, ella miro el cielo a través de la ventana.

-regresare a Paris.- anuncio, no podía quedarse y obligar a conrad a que la amara, recordó las palabras de su madre "_el amor es hermoso pero es terrible cuando no es correspondido…ámalo mas no lo obligues a amar, recuerda que si amas déjalo libre" _aquellas palabras azotaron su corazon, respiro hondo y lo miro.- creo que eso seria lo mas sensato….- le sonrió, conrad le devolvió el gesto.

-espero que encuentres a alguien que si pueda amarte.- hablo sinceramente.- deseo felicidad en tu camino.

-gracias.- miro el cielo.- ojala alguien pueda amarme.

-estoy seguro de que si habrá alguien.- poso su mano en su hombro y le sonrió calidamente.

-eso espero, yo seguiré buscando pero...-vacilo un momento, no sabia si seria buena idea decir lo que iba a decir.

-pero que…

-que harás tu?.- aquella pregunta lo descoloco.- lucharas por tener a tu lado a wolfram? La fecha pronto será establecida, que harás al respecto? Yo seguiré buscando amor pero tú no haces nada por tu felicidad. Ciertamente el tiempo se te acaba. No quieres hacerlo daño a yuuri pero inevitablemente los estas haciendo.- conrad desvió su mirada, aquello era cierto.-Una vez oí que alguien me dijo: "no todos podemos ser felices al mismo tiempo" y estoy totalmente de acuerdo con ello, la vida no siempre es bella; a veces se gana y a veces no, pero aunque no todos podamos ser felices al mismo tiempo siempre hay momentos en los que solo sean segundos de felicidad completo y con ello puedes vivir.- dicho eso salio del aula de clases dejando a conrad con sus pensamientos e inquietudes.

oOo

Wolfram había tomado un taxi y se fue a su departamento. Al llegar entro y se dejo caer en la puerta. ¿Qué era lo que había hecho? ¿Por qué se había dejado llevar? Estas y más preguntas rondaban por su mente.

Ciertamente se sentía arrepentido pero a la vez no. Era una disputa en su interior. Trago saliva al recordar lo que había hecho. Y más que todo helena lo había escuchado. Tal vez debería darse un baño pero no quería quitar en olor de conrad sobre su piel. Abrazo sus piernas y se permitió pensar en conrad. Cuando era niño y estaba triste conrad hacia algo y lo animaba.

_-wolf, estas bien?.- cuestiono preocupado un niño de unos ocho o nueve años de edad a un pequeño niño que estaba sentado bajo la sombra de una __árbol, el rubio abrazaba sus piernas y escondía su cara en ellas._

_-estoy bien.- respondió seco. Algo no muy propio de un niño de su edad._

_-estas triste porque t__e han regañado?.- el niño se encogió aun mas y conrad supo que había dado en el clavo.- no te preocupes, ya compraran otro jarrón.- le animo, recordó que wolfram por estar jugando adentro con la pelota había roto un jarrón y le habían regañado por jugar adentro.- ya vengo._

_-conrad?.- alzo su vista y observo que conrad se marchaba corriendo. Al cabo de unos minutos volvió y traía con el unas naipes._

_-te enseñare un truco.- anuncio. El pequeño wolfram frunció el seño y escondió su cara en sus piernas._

_-no quiero saber ningún truco!.- dijo molesto.- quiero estar solo!.- conrad suspiro cansado. Su pequeño hermano estaba siendo muy obstinado._

_-vamos Wolf solo es un truco de naipes, seguro que te gusta.- hablo animado. Los oídos de wolfram captaron la calida voz con la que le había hablado así que elevo su mirada.- toma una carta.- dijo mientras señalaba las cartas. Wolfram hizo un puchero porque su hermano no lo estaba escuchando. El quería estar solo y conrad no lo dejaba. Sin embargo tomo una carta y se la dio a su hermano._

_-elijo esta.- hablo molesto, conrad solo sonrió._

_-la memorizaste?.- el niño asintió, había llenado sus mejillas de aire, estaba molesto pero quería ver el truco.- bien, ahora.- conrad escondió la carta que wolfram había escogido, la escondió en el montón y empezó a revolverlas ágilmente.- la barajeamos….- conrad mezclo una y otras vez las cartas, wolfram observaba fascinado, el enojo ya se había ido y ahora estaba entusiasmado, quería ver el truco. Después de unos segundos saco una carta.- es esta?.- pregunto mientras le señalaba la carta. Wolfram la examino._

_-no, esa no es.- hablo con cierta __decepción.- que mal mago eres.- se burlo._

_-ah… no es esta...- dijo conrad mientras se rascaba la nuca y luego miro la carta un tanto desilusionado. Miro al rubio y le sonrió. _

_Su hermano siempre lo hacia __sonreír cuando estaba triste y entonces conrad acerco su mano a la oreja del rubio y saco una carta.- entonces…es esta?.- le señalo la carta. Wolfram observo la carta y se sorprendió._

_-si! Es esa!.- dijo emocionado y sonrió ampliamente, maravillado de que su hermano fuera mago._

_-así me gusta.- dijo conrad mientras revolvía sus dorados cabellos.- te ves mas hermosos cuando sonríes._

Suspiro largamente, todo era más fácil cuando era niño. Podía impresionarse incluso con un estupido acto de magia, pero ahora nada lo haría sonreír. Estiro sus piernas en el suelo y miro una mancha en el techo como si fuera lo más importante del mundo. Todo hubiese sido mas fácil si conrad nunca se hubiera y otro recuerdo vino a su mente, uno que lo asusto.

_Ambos se encontraban en la cocina. Conrad __había estado preparando un pastel puesto que era el cumpleaños del rubio, iba a cumplir 16 años. El suelo se encontraba lleno de harina y de alguno ingrediente. Tanto conrad como wolfram estaban lleno de harinas y de otras mezclas. _

_-conrad?.- pregunto mientras miraba como conrad __batía la mezcla para hacer el decorado._

_-mmm?_

_-a ti…te gustaría tener hijos?.- pregunto como si nada, pero en el fondo estaba temeroso de la respuesta._

_-mmm si, si me gustaría, pero no podemos tenerlos.- aclaro mientras agregaba a las mezcla otros ingredientes._

_-claro que si podemos tenerlos!.- objeto molesto y con leve sonrojo sobre sus mejillas. Conrad lo miro y parpadeo un par de veces.- yo…-desvió su mirada un tanto avergonzando.- yo…soy doncel.- dijo bajito._

_-¿ehh?_

_-¡que soy doncel!.- hablo molesto mientras lo miraba. Conrad no sabia que decir, medito lo que iba a decir y después de unos segundos hablo._

_-eso es una sorpresa.-hablo con su sonrisa amable.- de ahora en adelante __tendré mas cuidado.- wolfram enarco una ceja._

_-que quieres decir con eso?_

_-ya que eres doncel tendré cuidado de que cuando estemos juntos tratar de no eyacular dentro de ti. No creo que sea buena idea que tener un bebe en estos momentos.- continuo con su labor de preparar el decorado._

_-¡pero yo si quiero tenerlo!_

_-yo también.- detuvo su labor y acaricio su mejilla. El rubio tenia el seño fruncido.- __No hay nada que pudiera hacerme más feliz en el mundo que saber que un niño, producto de este amor tan grande que nos tenemos, viniera a este mundo para alegrarnos la vida, pero aun somos muy jóvenes. Tú aun no has terminado la secundaria y yo apenas voy en el tercer semestre en la universidad. Esperemos hasta tener estabilidad y entonces podremos formar una familia vale?.- el rubio desvió su mirada un tanto molesto._

_-__esta bien.- contesto un poco molesto, a el no le importaba_ _formar una familia en esos momentos de su vida pero comprendía la gran responsabilidad que conllevaba._

Un miedo atroz lo invadió. Conrad había eyaculado dentro de el. Y si…había quedado embrazado? Aquella duda lo lleno de miedo, ciertamente no podía quedarse en cinta, no ahora. Respiro hondo para tranquilizarse. Ya después se haría una prueba pero por lo momentos no podría, aun era muy pronto para saber si estaba en cinta.

oOo

Habían pasado tres semanas desde entonces. Yuuri se encontraba mirando por la ventana del aula de clases, lucia pensativo. Desde hacia semanas que wolfram no quería que lo tocara, se preguntaba porque? No había hecho nada malo, además de que estaba muy esquivo con el, como si ocultara algo.

Recargo su cuerpo en el respaldo de la silla mientras miraba el techo. Hoy era el cumpleaños de wolfram, cumplía 19 años. Sonrió para si.

Ya tenía preparado una sorpresa.

oOo

Conrad estaciono su auto en una floristería. Quería darle un regalo a wolfram por su cumpleaños pero suponía que el rubio no aceptaría nada de parte de el, por eso tenia que buscar un regalo que no lo delatara y además de eso tenia que buscar a alguien que le entregara el regalo por el.

Abajo del auto y entro a la floristería; pidió unas rosas blancas. Tomo las rosas y pidió que le dieran una caja en donde pudiera guardar las rosas. La joven que lo atendía le sonrió y coloco las rosas blancas en la caja la tapo e hizo un lindo moño.

-ya esta listo, quiere que se lo enviemos a alguien?

-si por favor.- pago y confió en que hicieran la entrega.- pueden hacerlo esta misma mañana? Quisiera que fuera ahora mismo.

-ahora mismo?.- la joven parpadeo varias veces…

Conrad llego a la universidad, estaciono su auto frente a esta y espero a wolfram.

Wolfram por su lado caminaba camino a la universidad, lucia un poco desanimado. ¡¿Que acaso nadie se había acordado de su cumpleaños? Por lo general su madre lo llamaba para felicitarlo o hacia otra cosa. Su hermano mayor tampoco lo había felicitado. No era que necesitaba que lo felicitaran sin embargo eso le extraño.

Hacia semanas que evadía a yuuri y también evadía a conrad, aunque este había querido entablar una conversación con el.

Decidió no pensar más en el asunto y llego a la universidad. Cuando iba a entrar una joven llego a su lado.

-disculpe.- wolfram se detuvo a esperara a que hablara.- es usted wolfram bi-biefieldt- le costaba pronunciar su apellido.

-si, que quiere?.- no estaba de muy buen humor.

-ah es que esto es para usted.- le entrego la caja en donde estaban las flores.

-para mi?.- pregunto confuso. La joven asintió.- quien lo ha mandado?

-mmm un admirador secreto.- la chica río y antes de retirarse dijo.- pero me dijo que le dijera "feliz cumpleaños wolfram". ya mi labor esta hecha, que pase un buen día- dicho esto se retiro.

Wolfram observo la caja de regalo en forma de rectángulo, la caja era delgada y alargada de color crema y tenia una cinta en forma de moño de color blanco. El regalo le producía curiosidad, así que lo abrió.

Al hacerlo pudo observar varias rosas blancas dentro, tomo una entre sus manos y la examino.

-se perfectamente quien ha mandado estas rosas.- murmuro para si mientras sonreía levemente y olía la rosa. Guardo la rosa y se adentro a la universidad, conrad desde lejos sonreía. Satisfecho de que le hubiesen dado el regalo.

oOo

Estaba más que molesto. Ni siquiera yuuri lo había felicitado, de hecho nadie en el colegio lo había hecho. Resoplo molesto mientras se sentaba en una de las bancas del lugar donde estudiaba. Muchos estudiantes pasaban de un lugar a otro conversando alegremente.

Al cabo de unos minutos yuuri llego.

-hola wolf.- saludo animadamente

-hola.- contesto sin mucho interés.- no se te olvida "algo?".- dijo con cierto sarcasmo, yuuri medito un momento.

-pues…no, no se me olvida nada.- wolfram frunció el seño.

-seguro?

-mmm…si, creo que si.- yuuri le sonrió.- esta tarde estaré muy ocupado. Tengo muchas que hacer.- dicho esto le dio un beso en la mejilla y se marcho, wolfram no pudo hacer nada para detenerlo.

-yuuri!...oe!...henachoko…- murmuro mientras miraba el cielo. Recordó que julia lo había llamado, quería hablar con el como a eso de las cinco de la tarde.

Era mejor que yuuri no estuviera con el hoy, porque el día de hoy iría a recoger la prueba que se había hecho. No pudo evitar sentirse angustiado pero en cierta parte también estaba emocionado.

Y si estaba embarazado? Poso su mano en su vientre. Si tendría un hijo de conrad al menos tendría un recuerdo de el pero… y yuuri?. No sabía que es lo que haría. Sin más se levanto de la banca y se dirigió a la clínica, en donde seguramente ya tendrían los exámenes listos.

Llego a la clínica y pidió que le dieran sus exámenes. Una joven lo atendió y le entrego sus exámenes. Los tomo y miro el sobre, mientras lo miraba comenzó a caminar y choco contra alguien.

-lo siento.- escucho una voz femenina que se disculpaba. En el choque la prueba se le había ido de las manos y había caído a los pies de la joven; elevo su mirada tan solo para comprobar que aquella joven no era nada más y nada menos que la novia de conrad. Ella se inclino y tomo el sobre y se lo entrego.- es tuyo cierto?.- wolfram tomo el sobre.

-si.- no se sentía muy seguro de responder. Y antes de comenzar a alejarse de allí ella hablo nuevamente.

-estas embarazado?.- la pregunta lo dejo sin aire y se detuvo en seco.- si lo estas…ese bebe es de conrad, verdad?.- trago nerviosamente.

-no tengo porque darte explicación.- objeto fríamente.

-tienes razón.- hablo tranquilamente.- no es asunto mió. No tienes porque explicarme lo que hagas en tu vida.- wolfram la miro con dureza por encima del hombro, lucia muy tranquila.- tienes tiempo, es que me gustaría hablar contigo.

-no se me ocurre nada de lo que quiera hablar conmigo.- su voz sonaba intimidante y dura. Ella suspiro largamente. wolfram no le puso atención y continuo su camino

- se trata de conrad.- paro en seco.- el y yo hemos terminado, de hecho esta tarde me iré. del país. Regreso a mi tierra natal.- el rubio se pregunto porque le diría todas esas cosas, a el no le importaba lo que ella hiciera.- yo conozco a la persona que te dio a conocer sobre lo que hizo conrad años atrás, acerca de lo de la apuesta.- el rubio se giro sobre sus talones para encararla. Sus ojos verdes estaban llenos de ira y de rabia.

-me importa un bledo lo que quieras decirme! Hace mucho tiempo que dejo de interesarme lo que conrad hiciera y todo lo que tuviera que ver con el!.- estallo en cólera

-no creo que lo hayas olvidado.- hablo sin intimidarse por la furia del joven.- creo que el sentimiento hacia el sigue tan vivo como en aquello tiempos. No se como habrá sido su relación pero…conrad aun te ama.

-eso es mentira!

-es verdad, el te quiere mas que a su vida, por eso…me gustaría hablar contigo acerca de lo que sucedió aquella vez…

oOo

-eso fue lo que me dijo el, además de que conocí a esa persona y me comprobó que era cierto.

-no creo mucho en lo que me has dicho.- hablo wolfram con un eje de tristeza pero sin mostrar aquella debilidad. Saber la verdad acerca de todo aquello le era un poco difícil de creer, aunque en su interior quería creer en aquello.

El estaba en compañía de helena, ambos caminaban alrededor en un gran parque. No había habido ni insultos ni reproches. Hablaron como dos personas comunes, como si estuvieran hablando acerca del clima.

-bueno wolfram.- hablo ella con una sonrisa.- ha sido para mi un placer poder hablar contigo. Ojala perdones a conrad por lo que hizo en el pasado. Recuerda que no todos somos perfectos, siempre cometemos errores…conrad vino a este sitio tan solo para verte, eso lo se.- dijo con cierta tristeza.- ojala puedan hablar y el te de a conocer los secretos que guarda.- aquello intrigo a wolfram.

-que secretos?

-mmm…no puedo decírtelo, te tocara a ti descubrirlo. Espero que no te des cuenta demasiado tarde de tus verdaderos sentimientos. Realmente amas a yuuri como para casarte con el? Puedo ver que tienes dudas respecto a ello. Si te casas con una persona tan solo para no quedar mal con el, irremediablemente acabaras por no querer volver a ver a esa persona nunca mas en tu vida, aclara tus dudas ya que la felicidad de muchos depende de lo que elijas.- aquellas palabras azotaron su corazon. Se paro de repente y miro fijamente a la que una vez había sido la novia de conrad. Ella también se detuvo unos pasos delante de el.- creo que no deberías pensar tanto en la felicidad de otros, piensa en lo que tu quieres. Y piensa también en el daño que estas haciendo a otras personas a causa de esa mentira, no seria justo para nadie vivir en un engaño.- wolfram supo que con eso se refería a yuuri.- no soy nadie para juzgarte, tan solo estoy dándote unos consejos… ahhh-suspiro.-es irónico que yo te de consejos siendo tu la persona que me ha quitado a conrad.- y con esto ultimo comenzó a marcharse.- te deseo suerte en lo que decidas hacer. Adiós.- hizo un ademán de adiós con la mano y dejo a wolfram con sus pensamientos.

Algo vibro en sus bolsillos.

-si, diga?.- hablo no muy animado.

-_wolfram donde estas?.-_la voz del otro lado de la línea sonaba gentil.-_te he estado esperando desde hace un rato, estas bien?_

-lo siento julia, olvide por completo que tenia que reunirme contigo. Ya voy para aya.- y colgó. Miro el cielo y suspiro. Luego miro el sobre en sus manos. Aun no lo había abierto.

Ahora no tenia tiempo para saber la respuesta a sus dudas, ya después tendría tiempo para leer el examen que se había practicado. Guardo el sobre, tomo un taxi y se fue al lugar en donde había quedado con julia.

oOo

Wolfram llego a un restaurante, dentro lo esperaba julia. Ella quería invitarlo a comer por su cumpleaños, además de que quería darle un regalo.

Al entrar pudo observar que la joven se encontraba sentada en una de las mesas que estaban en el centro. Usualmente esa era su restaurante preferido. La comida era buena y daban un buen servicio. Llego hasta ella.

-wolfram, me alegra verte.- ella le sonrió mientras el tomaba asiento.- luces abatido, ha pasado algo malo?

-no pasa nada.- contesto mientras miraba el menú.

-feliz cumpleaños.- dijo ella mientras le extendía una pequeña bolsa de regalo.

-gracias.- contesto mientras tomaba el regalo pero no lo abrió.

-algo esta pasando verdad? Tú no eres así. Normalmente tienes un carácter fuerte pero ahora no queda nada de eso. Quieres hablar?

-ya te dije que estoy bien.- hablo ofuscado.-…es solo que…nada, olvídalo.

- mmm…- miro al rubio como queriendo buscar algún indicio de tristeza.- bueno ya no hablaré mas del asunto si no quieres.- un camarero se acerco a ellos para saber que iba a ordenar. Ambos ordenaron y el mesero se retiro.

Luego de la comida ambos se quedaron charlando en el restaurante que no se dieron cuenta de que se les fue la noción del tiempo y para cuando se dieron cuenta ya había anochecido.

-valla, ya son las ocho. Será mejor que nos vallamos.- sugirió julia con una sonrisa. Su celular sonó y ella atendió.- alo?

-_hola julia, ya estas lista?.-_esa era la voz de conrad.

-ah si ya estoy lista, de hecho estoy con wolfram.

-_bien, entonces te paso recogiendo ahora?_

_-_si, por favor.- ella colgó y miro a wolfram.- conrad nos viene a buscar.- al oír esto se estremeció.

_-_entonces mejor me voy.- se levanto del asiento.

_-_no es necesario. El podría llevarte a tu casa.

_-_no necesito que me lleven. Se llegar perfectamente solo a mi apartamento.

_-_ vamos Wolf, no seas malcriado. Quédate y deja que te llevemos a casa. Si lo que te preocupa es quedarte a solas con el, entonces me quedare contigo hasta que conrad te deje en tu casa, le diré que te llevemos primero.

_-_yo no le tengo miedo a conrad!

_-_ entonces quédate.- ella le sonrió. Wolfram vacilo por un momento pero luego se sentó nuevamente y se cruzo de brazos, julia solo sonrió.

Al cabo de unos minutos conrad llego. Ambos salieron.

-feliz cumpleaños wolfram.- dijo el castaño amablemente.

-gracias.- contesto secamente.

-nos vamos?.- conrad asintió y le abrió la puerta a julia.- gracias.- dijo ella mientras entraba al auto, miro a wolfram esperando a que entrara.

-no soy ninguna damisela para que me abran la puerta.- objeto molesto mientras entraba en el auto y cerraba la puerta de un solo portazo, conrad solo atino a sonreír. Wolfram tenía un carácter bastante fuerte. Entro al auto y se dispuso a manejar.

Julia y wolfram estaban sentados en la parte de atrás. Wolfram miraba a través de la ventana, no se veía mucho debido a que ya era de noche pero tan solo quería distraer su mirada, no quería ver a conrad. Este por su parte lo miro a través del espejo del auto.

-te sientes bien wolfram?.- pregunto un poco preocupado.

-estoy perfectamente bien.- contesto de manera hostil. Julia solo suspiro.

-llevemos a wolfram a su casa, después me llevas a mi.

- de acuerdo. Pero primero pasemos por el apartamento de yuuri. Hay algo que me gustaría hablar con el.- y con esto se dirigió a la casa de yuuri.

Durante el recorrido nadie hablo y se mantuvieron en el más estricto silencio.- ya hemos llegado.- anuncio mientras detenía su auto. Se bajo del auto. Le abrió la puerta a julia quien también abajo.

-no vienes wolfarm?.- pregunto la joven a wolfram quien aun estaba dentro del auto.

-no. Los espero aquí.

-anda, vamos. Así saludas a yuuri.- precisamente por eso wolfram no quería bajar. Lo menos que quería era ver a yuuri. Quería estar solo para aclarar su mente.

-esta bien.- contesto mientras salía. No quería levantar sospechas.

Los tres se dirigieron adentro. Conrad noto que yuuri estaba subiendo las escaleras.

-yuuri.- llamo, el mencionado detuvo su andar y miro a los tres.

-hola conrad. Wolfram, julia- dijo alegre.- que hacen por aquí?

-solo vine a hablar contigo.

-ya veo. Bueno subamos.- los tres comenzaron a subir las escaleras ya que el ascensor estaba dañado. Al llegar al apartamento del pelinegro, el moreno introdujo la llave en la manilla de la puerta.- Quieren algo de te?.- pregunto mientras entraba. Todo estaba oscuro. Los tres entraron. Yuuri prendió la luz y casi al instante se escucho un "sorpresa!" wolfram miro que dentro del apartamento estaban sus conocidos. (su madre, Gwendal, anissina, gunter, entre otros.)

-oh wolfy! Ya tienes 19 años!.- dijo la rubia mientras se acercaba su hijo y lo hundía en su amplio pecho.- recuerdo comos si fuera ayer cuando eras un niño así de pequeñito!.- seguía estrujándolo.- ¡feliz cumpleaños wolfy!

-m-madre.- por fin logro separarse de el, estaba un poco agitado por el efusivo abrazo.- entonces no se habían olvidado de mi cumpleaños?.- cuestiono dudoso.

-como vamos a olvidar una fecha tan importante Wolf.- hablo yuuri.

-todo era parte de un plan.- dijo la pelirroja.

-si, yuuri nos dijo que quería hacerte una sorpresa y que debíamos fingir que habíamos olvidado tu cumpleaños para que la sorpresa fuera más grande.- el rubio miro a su prometido, este solo le sonrió.

-ya veo, por eso julia insistía en que me quedara con ella hasta el anochecer.- la joven asintió feliz.- así que todo era parte de un plan. Muy ingenioso.- enarco una ceja mientras en sus labios bailoteaba una sonrisa traviesa.

La reunión continúo hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Todos comían y se divertían. Algunos charlaban mientras otros bailaban. Ya cuando era muy tarde muchos se fueron, los últimos en irse fueron los familiares del rubio.

-bueno wolfy, espero que yuuri te de tu regalo.- la rubia le guiño el ojo y wolfram supo a que se refería y se ruborizo violentamente.

-madre!.- objeto avergonzado. Cecile solo río.

-nosotros ya nos vamos.-anuncio conrad.- llevare a julia a su casa.- aquello no agrado mucho al rubio pero sabia perfectamente que nada podía pasar entre esos dos, tan solo eran buenos amigos.

Ambos salieron del apartamento.

-estuvo muy entretenida a fiesta.

-si, lo estuvo.- dijo conrad mientras le abría la puerta del copiloto, ella entro mientras le daba las gracias. Conrad entro y empezó a conducir.

- oye, no tienes el cd de james blunt? Es que me gustaría escuchar una canción de el.- cuestiono la joven mientras buscaba.

-mmm..si, creo que lo tengo, por allí debe estar.-respondió sin quitar la vista del frente.

-ya lo encontré.- dijo julia mientras sacaba el cd.- quiero escuchar la canción de high, es muy hermosa.- procedió a poner el cd pero entonces se le cayo de las manos y fue a para en los pies de conrad. Este se agacho un poco para recoger el cd y entonces escucho que julia gritaba.

-¡conrad cuidado!. Grito asustada al tiempo que se escuchaba el fuerte sonido de una bocina de un trailer. En ese preciso momento conrad se incorporo y miro hacia el frente y observo como el trailer venia en dirección a ellos y trato desesperadamente de maniobrar su auto para no chocar. Pero fue inútil.

El trailer le dio causando que el auto volcara.

El auto cayó por las orillas de la calle, allí había ido un barranco y el auto cayo dando vueltas.

Cuando conrad abrió los ojos recordó que lo último que había visto había sido las luces del trailer cegándolo. Se incorporo rápidamente al recordar que habían tenido un accidente. Un dolor punzante lo hizo desistir de la idea.

Aun se encontraban en el auto.

-julia!.- recordó a la joven gritando, miro a su lado y la joven se encontraba inconsciente. Los vidrios del auto estaban rotos, en pequeños y grandes triángulos. Uno de los triángulos de vidrio se le había incrustado en su costado. Respiraba dificultosamente.- r-resiste julia.- hablo con la voz entrecortada.

El auto estaba boca abajo y se le hacia difícil salir pero lo consiguió salir. Tomo a la chica entre sus manos. Y con mucho esfuerzo la saco y la traslado a otro lugar. La coloco en el suelo.

-julia?.- Seguía sin haber respuesta, la dama estaba dormida o tal vez…muerta? Deshecho inmediatamente aquella idea, por el lado derecho de su ojos veía todo rojo, seguramente era por la sangre- hay alguien allí?.- grito a la nada, el lugar donde estaban era solitario y no pasaba ni un alma.-n-necesitamos ayuda! Por favor!.- seguía sin haber respuesta. Conrad respiraba dificultosamente. El accidente también le había causado graves heridas y sentía que también estaba perdiendo mucha sangre. Apretó su costado, podía sentir la sangre, esta salía a borbotones por los espacios libres entre los dedos - j-julia…re-resiste.- fue lo único que dijo antes de hacer inconsciente.

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	6. Chapter 6:palabras que queman

Hola! Bueno ya se que me demore mucho y pido unas enormes disculpas por eso u.u pero no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir u.u la uni me quita demasiado tiempo.

Aquí traigo un nuevo capitulo, espero que les agrade n.n el Yuuri de este capitulo puede que sea un poco OCC ya verán porque jeje.

Kyo kara maou no me pertenece, es propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

**Capitulo 6: Palabras que queman.**

Un vehiculo iba a toda marchar por la carretera, las calles estaban completamente oscuras; iluminadas únicamente por los faros de luz del auto y pasaban uno que otro carro puesto que era ya muy tarde.

-la sorpresa estuvo excelente, y tenemos que ayudarles a organizar la boda!- exclamo la rubia emocionada. Cecile iba sentada en el asiento del copiloto y a su lado conduciendo estaba Gwendal, ambos acababan de dejar a Yuuri y a Wolfram solos en el apartamento.- ah mi niño tan pequeño y ya se va a casar…te ha ganado Gwendal, tu hermano menor se casara primero que tu! No sientes tu ego ofendido?.- pregunto al tiempo en que posaba unos de sus dedos sobre sus labios mientras lo miraba curiosamente. Gwendal por su lado sentia que otra arruga se había formado en su frente.-deberías buscarte una niña linda y casarte para que me des nietos-Le sonrió ampliamente.- Si eso es lo que tienes que hacer: buscarte una niña linda y tener hijos! ¡Oh! ¡Eso seria magnífico! -repuso Cecile, incorporándose en su asiento y mirando al frente y aplaudiendo con sus manos.- sabes? Conozco a una amiga que tiene una hija muy linda, yo podría presentarlos y así seria el inicio de una relación!.- Gwendal sentía cada vez mas que las arrugas ya habían ocupado toda su frente, por una vez deseo que se callara.

- -mmmm? Que es eso?.- se pregunto en voz alta mientras miraba un poco intrigado al ver ambulancias, policías y personas reunidas en cierto punto.

- habrá sido un accidente?.- hablo Cecile, Gwendal detuvo el auto ya que la multitud que estaba allí era mucha y obstaculizaban la calle. La rubia se abajo del auto para saber que había sucedido, se acerco a la multitud y abriendo paso entre la gente observo a un auto volcado, estaba casi destrozado, aquello le preocupo ¿habrían muertos?

Quiso ver de cerca de los heridos pero había policías impidiendo que pasaran a ver los heridos, miro entonces de lejos a los paramédicos y observo con horror a los heridos:

Julia se encontraba en una camilla inconciente, tenia rasgada la ropa y sangre por su cuerpo. Conrad era llevado rápidamente en camilla a la ambulancia, y al igual que julia, iba inconciente. Cecile paso de lado al policía que le impidió pasar sin importarle lo que este le había gritado, se acerco corriendo al castaño.

-Conrad!.- llego hasta el, el enfermero que llevaba la camilla no detuvo su paso y siguió, Cecile lo siguió junto a el haciéndole preguntas de lo ocurrido.-¡¿Qué le paso? ¡Conrad despierta por favor!

-señora si quiere salvarle la vida entonces, por favor, hágase a un lado. Necesitamos llevarlo urgentemente al hospital, es una emergencia!.-el enfermero llego a la ambulancia y entre varios lo subieron a ella.

-¿que paso con julia? ¿ella esta bien? Responda!.- el enfermero la miro un momento, y después hablo.

-la mujer que iba con el desafortunadamente perdió la vida.- Cecile sintió que se quedo en la nada ante aquella trágica noticia.- sufrió un derrame cerebral.- chery dejo caer sus brazos a sus lados, como derrotados. Lagrimas plateadas corrían por sus mejillas mientras un flequillo cubrió sus verdes ojos.

-c-conrad…el e-estará bien?.- pregunto con la voz totalmente quebrantada, al tiempo en que otro enfermero le ponía una mascarilla de oxigeno al castaño

-no lo sabemos con exactitud. Es usted familia del paciente?.- la rubia asintió.- entonces acompáñenos al hospital.- Cecile miro hacia atrás en donde estaba Gwendal, este asintió serio. El se quedaría para estar pendiente de lo que sucedería con el cuerpo de julia.

oOo

Wolfram después de haber ayudado a Yuuri a ordenar el apartamento, se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con el moreno, este había salido a botar la basura, así que se encontraba solo. Yuuri tardaría al menos unos 15 minutos en regresar. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, cerca de la mesita de noche, saco un sobre doblado del bolsillo del pantalón, lo desdoblo y miro aquel sobre fijamente.

En ese sobre estaba la aclaración de todas sus dudas, allí estaba el resultado de si estaba encinta o no. Respiro hondo antes de abrirlo, lo abrió y ya cuando iba a sacar el papel Yuuri entro a la habitación. El rubio rápidamente guardo el sobre en el cajón de la mesita de noche.

-aquí estas!.- dijo el moreno al ingresar dentro de la habitación.- te gusto la sorpresa?.- pregunto sensualmente cerca de su oído. Yuuri había subido a la cama y había gateado como un gato en busca de su presa hasta el rubio, se poso detrás de el, quien aun seguía sentado en el borde de la cama. Comenzó a repartir besos por su blanco cuello.

-si me gusto.- contesto no muy cómodo con la situación, sabia a donde quería llegar Yuuri pero no quería hacerlo, no estaba de humor.- Yuuri ahora no.- dijo un poco incomodo mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a la ventana, Yuuri por su parte miro un tanto sorprendido al rubio. Había hecho una sorpresa exclusivamente para el, le costo horas de clase que no asistió, exámenes, trabajos…no merecía una recompensa por su esfuerzo?.- lo siento, pero no estoy de humor..- respondió secamente sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada, miraba las estrellas a través de la ventana. Yuuri frunció el seño un tanto molesto por la situación.

-"no estoy de humor" "hoy no" "me duele la cabeza" "estoy cansado" "no me siento bien".- comenzó a mofar cada una de las excusar que el rubio había utilizado en estas tres semanas. Este lo miro sin mucho interés-¡en estas semanas no has hecho otra cosa que evadirme! ¡¿hice algo malo? ¡Dios wolfram! ¡hasta cuando te voy a repetir que nunca te he sido infiel con nadie!.- "_pero yo si…" _pensó arrepentido.-¡tres semanas wolfram! ¡tres!.-wolfram desvió la mirada, hacia tres semanas que había estado con Conrad y sentía que si estaba con yuuri lo estaría traicionando…pero a quien realmente estaba traicionando no era a Conrad, sino a Yuuri…su prometido.

-Yuuri yo-en ese momento su celular vibro en sus bolsillos.- si, diga?.- contesto Wolfram.-madre que sucede?.- hablo serio con un eje de preocupación, por el tono de voz de wolfram, yuuri supo que era algo serio.- ¡¿Que qué?.-el rubio se altero.- ya voy para aya!,. wolfram colgó y se dirigió a la puerta al tiempo en que decía.- conrad tuvo un accidente.- eso fue suficiente como para que Yuuri saliera volado de la cama para seguir al rubio.

oOo

Cuando ambos llegaron al hospital, observaron que a lo lejos ya estaban todos: Anissina, Gunter, Yosak, Cecile y Gwendal. Algunos estaban de pie mientras otros estaban sentados en una banca. Todos con una cara llena de preocupación.

-como están?.- pregunto Wolfram al llegar hasta ellos.

-Conrad esta en emergencias.- aclaro la pelirroja

-y julia?.- pregunto, esta vez, Yuuri.

-julia…ella…ella murió en el accidente.- fue el turno de Gwendal de hablar. Yuuri y Wolfram quedaron atónitos ante aquella noticia ¿Cómo podía ser cierto eso?.

-no puede ser…- balbuceo totalmente anonado.- ¡¿pero que fue lo que paso?

-un trailer se salio de control y choco contra ellos, el auto se volcó. Julia sufrió un derrame cerebral, que la mato en el acto y Conrad tiene el estomago y algunos intestinos perforados, además de algunas costillas rotas. Esta muy mal, perdió mucha sangré y los doctores no saben si sobrevivirá.- el corazón de wolfram se aceleró con violencia, su estómago comenzó a contraerse de un segundo a otro, y su respiración se dificultó. Se sentó en la banca, se sentía mareado…

Las horas trascurrieron lentamente, los minutos para Wolfram eran eternos y los doctores no daban noticias de nada.

-a donde vas?.- cuestiono el pelinegro al ver al rubio ponerse de pie y marcharse.

-iré a tomar un poco de aire.- respondió mientras se marchaba. Yuuri suspiro. Hace unas horas todos estaban felices por el cumpleaños de Wolfram y ahora estaban llorando y lamentándose por la muerte de julia y por conrad, quien se debatía entre la vida o la muerte…el mundo da muchas vueltas y no todas ellas son vueltas buenas.

Se puso de pie, eran las 1 de la mañana así que decidió ir por café.

-iré a la cafetería ¿quieren algo?.- pregunto

-no, gracias.- respondió la rubia. Tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar.

Muchas respuestas fueron similares. Nadie estaba de humor para tomar o comer algo. Camino lentamente por los pasillos meditando la situación…quien diría que en un segundo todo podía cambiar…la vida es polvo y en cualquier momento puede esparcirse.

Después de haber meditado y haberse tomado una taza de café, Yuuri, decidió volver con los demás. Caminaba lentamente por el pasillo, como contando sus pasos, totalmente sumido en sus pensamientos. Cuando iba a cruzar el pasillo y encontrarse con los demás escucho una conversación interesante, así que se detuvo a escuchar.

-donde esta Wolfram?.- aquella voz era la de la pelirroja.

-dijo que saldría a tomar un poco de aire fresco.- contesto, esta vez, la madre del rubio.

-supongo que debe estar agobiado ante tanta mala noticia.

-creo que lo de Julia le afecto mucho, pero mas le ha afectado lo de Conrad.

-tu crees que el, no, nada…olvídalo.

-que? Ya empezaste así que termina lo que ibas a decir.

- tu crees que Wolfram aun ame a Conrad?.- "_que?"_ pensó con sorpresa el pelinegro. ¿Qué Wolfram amara a Conrad? Claro que lo amaba pero el suponía que era de una forma fraternal pero ahora ya no estaba tan seguro.

-aun sigo sin entender porque en el pasado se separaron.

-eso fue una sorpresa para todos. De la noche a la mañana se separan, Conrad se va del país y Wolfram actúa como si nada.

-porque no hablas con el?

-he tratado de hacerlo, siento que esta confundido ahora con el regreso de Conrad y sus sentimientos hacia Yuuri. Pero ya conoces a Wolfram, si se trata de Conrad se niega a escucharme.- Yuuri del otro lado de la pared no podía creer lo que había escuchado, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos muestra de lo anonado y sorprendido que se encontraba.- oh wolfy regresaste, ya te sientes mejor?

-si, estoy bien…han dado alguna noticia?

-no, ninguna.- Yuuri suspiro hondo antes de salir.

- hola Wolf, que bueno que regresaste.- dijo al tiempo en que salía de su escondite y caminaba hacia el rubio con una sonrisa plantada en su rostro.-¿eh? Donde están todos?

-Gwendal dijo que iría al baño, Yosak fue a comprar unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza.

-ya veo…

-son ustedes familiares del paciente Weller?- pegunto un doctor al tiempo en que llegaba a ellos.

-si, somos nosotros.

-bueno, les informo conseguimos detener las hemorragias y hemos logrado cerrar su estomago e intestinos, el Señor Weller se encuentra estable pero es necesario que se quede hospitalizado por unos días para mantenerlo en observación.- todos suspiraron aliviados ante aquella noticia.

-y podemos verlo?

No, lo mejor es dejarlo descansar. Podrán visitarlo a partir de mañana. Con su permiso.- el doctor se marcho en silencio.

-wolfram, te llevo a casa para que descanses.- dijo el pelinegro.

-no, yo me quedare.

-yuuri tiene razón Wolf, debes descansar.

-dije que me quedare.- hablo amenazadoramente.

-se que te preocupa Conrad.- hablo Yosak.- pero estoy seguro de que a el no le agradaría la idea de que te desvelaras toda la noche por su causa, mejor ve a descansar. Yo me quedare aquí.- el rubio fulmino con la mirada al de cabellos naranjas.

-wolf ve a descansar.

Usted también valla a descansar chery_sama.

-pero-

-no se preocupe. Gwendal se quedara conmigo y ambos le informaremos sobre cualquier cosa que suceda.

Y después de tanta insistencia, el resto decidió ir a descansar. Al día siguiente Wolfram se levanto temprano y se dirigió al hospital, en toda la noche no había podido conciliar el sueño y si lo hacia tan solo eran por minutos.

Al llegar solicito permiso para entrar a la habitación del castaño, cuando se lo dieron ingreso dentro de la habitación. Conrad descansaba sobre la cama, tenia puesto una mascarilla de oxigeno además de otros aparatos.

Camino lentamente hasta el manteniendo su mirada fija en la figura del castaño quien dormía placidamente, cuando llego hasta el tomo una silla y se sentó a su lado y lo observo por unos instante.

El silencio invadió la estancia, tan solo interrumpido por el constante bip…bip…de la maquina que estaba al lado de conrad y la cual informaba que conrad aun seguía con vida. Cuidadosamente tomo una de las manos del castaño y las entrelazo con la suya.

Había sentido tanto miedo de perderlo y ahora que lo veía tranquilo y sereno, las ganas de vivir volvían. Poso la mano de conrad sobre su mejilla y medito todo lo que había sucedido, en ese instante, Conrad, comenzó a abrir lentamente sus ojos.

-Conrad.- llamo suavemente, el mencionado lo miro un poco confundido, veía todo borroso y solo conseguía ver una mancha de color amarillo pero poco a poco cada cosa fue tomando lugar.

-Wolfram?

-Conrad, te sientes bien?.- se apresuro a decir, el castaño por su parte parpadeo un par de veces y visualizo a su alrededor ¿Cómo había llegado a un hospital? Le dolía inmensamente la cabeza y el cuerpo ¿Qué había pasado? no conseguía recordar nada.

-julia.- murmuro al recordar el accidente.- ¿Dónde esta Julia?.- pregunto serenamente mientras miraba al rubio

-lo sabrás en su debido momento, ahora descansa.

-pero- trato de quejarse pero el sueño lo invadió y poco a poco sintió sus parpados pesados.-_Descansa.-_fue lo ultimo que escucho antes de caer dormido.

Wolfram por su parte se quedo mirándolo mientras le acariciaba el cabello, se acerco lo suficiente a sus labios y deposito un dulce y casto beso sobre sus ellos. Luego se sentó y siguió observándolo, el definitivamente no había sacado a Conrad de su corazon y hoy lo había comprobado. Tenía claro sus sentimientos, tenia claro que a quien amaba era a Conrad y no a Yuuri.

Tenia que dejar esa farsa de estar de pareja con Yuuri, aquello solo lastimaría al pelinegro y eso era lo que menos quería, Yuuri era un chico bueno y le tenía mucho cariño, pero no lo amaba.

oOo

Yuuri por su parte tampoco había logrado conciliar el sueño. Esa noche cuando había llevado a Wolfram a descansar, el se había quedado despierto, le había dado primero que todo a Wolfram un calmante para que pudiese dormir, al menos durantes unos minutos.

En la mañana había tenido que ir a la universidad por unos problemas que había tenido a la hora de inscribirse en el siguiente semestre. Al salir de la universidad se dirigió al apartamento para buscar algunas cosas. Wolfram probablemente ya se había ido al hospital.

-donde estarán mis llaves?.- se cuestiono en voz alta, no recordaba en donde había dejado las llaves, decidió no buscarlas ya que perdería mucho tiempo, recordó que el tenia la copia de una llave en el cajón de la mesita de noche, se dirigió a la habitación y busco en el cajón.- ¿Qué es esto?.- pregunto a la nada al ver un sobre a medio abrir.- ¿será de Wolfram?.- tomo el sobre entre sus manos y se sorprendió: era una prueba de embarazo.

Su corazon comenzó a latir con mucha intensidad, sus manos comenzaron a sudar y se puso completamente pálido. El sabia de la condición de Wolfram y habían estado usando preservativos ¿Cómo entonces era posible que hubiese quedado encinta?

Si Wolfram se había practicado una de esas pruebas entonces Wolfram estaba esperando un hijo, aquella noticia le aterro pero al mismo tiempo le alegro, era un extraño sentimiento. Si bien eran muy jóvenes para una responsabilidad tan grande pero estaba dispuesto a asumirlo.

Se dio cuenta de que el sobre estaba a medio abrir, eso quería decir que Wolfram aun no sabia del resultado de aquella prueba, decidió, entonces, guardar la carta y esperar hasta la noche para que así ambos la abrieran juntos y el rubio no pasara solo por aquellos nervios.

oOo

El día pasó sin mucha novedad, Conrad ya estaba más estable aunque cada vez que despertaba preguntaba por Julia pero nadie le respondía. La noche llego y Wolfram decidió ir a conversar con Yuuri.

-Yuuri?.- llamo el rubio al ingresar al apartamento pero se dio cuenta de que en aquel lugar no había nadie, suspiro hondo y camino despacio hasta llegar a los muebles en donde se dejo caer, busco entre el bolsillo de su pantalón y saco su celular.

-donde estas?.- cuestiono una vez que el moreno contesto el teléfono.

-_voy de camino.-_contesto.-_lo que pasa es que tuve problemas a la hora de inscribirme, me decía que el código era incorrecto._

- pudiste arreglarlo?

-_no, tengo que ir mañana nuevamente._

_-_ya veo…Yuuri necesito hablar contigo.- el pelinegro del otro lado del celular se alegro, finalmente Wolfram le diría lo del embarazo.

_-de acuerdo, ya voy para aya, espérame…llegare pronto.-_dicho esto colgó, Wolfram se había extrañado por el modo de hablar de Yuuri…se oía feliz o ansioso por la conversación que tendrían.

Los minutos pasaron y Wolfram se estrujaba las manos, estaba muy nervioso, lo que estaba por hacer no iba a ser fácil; le iba a romper el corazón al que se supone era el hombre que amaba pero no podía callar mas, no podía seguir con esa mentira y callar aquello que le gritaba salir.

La puerta se abrió y Wolfram respiro profundamente mientras se ponía de pie. Al entrar, Wolfram pudo observar que Yuuri traía con el una caja de chocolates.

-y eso?.- pregunto un poco confundido cuando Yuuri le entrego los chocolates.

-nada en especial, solo quería consentirte.- el moreno sonrió ampliamente, para Wolfram todo se le estaba poniendo difícil. Yuuri se dirigió a la vitrina en donde se sirvió un vaso de whisky

-Yuuri, escucha.- hablo seriamente mientras colocaba la caja de bombones sobre la mesa que estaba delante del sofá, el rubio no sabia por donde comenzar. El pelinegro lo miro un poco preocupado, el tono de Wolfram no era el de precisamente dar buenas noticias.

-¿que sucede? ¿pasa algo malo?.- Wolfram estuvo a punto de arrepentirse y no decir nada y callarlo todo, pero no podía hacer aquello, si lo hacia le estaría haciendo mas daño a Yuuri y a el mismo al querer vivir en un espejismo.

-Yo.- lo miro directo a los ojos.- yo no puedo casarme contigo Yuuri.- hablo mientras se quitaba el anillo de compromiso y lo colocaba sobre la mesa junto a la caja de bombones, Yuuri por su parte se quedo helado, Wolfram había dicho que no se casaría con el…

-lo siento, pero no estoy listo para esto. Necesito tiempo.- eso era todo lo que diría, ya Yuuri estaba muy lastimado con aquella noticia, no le rompería aun mas el corazon diciéndole que no lo amaba "_lo destrozaría si le dijera toda la verdad" _pensó lleno de remordimientos.

El no quería dañar a Yuuri.

-es por el ¿verdad?.- cuestiono Yuuri fríamente mientras un flequillo cubría sus ojos. Wolfram se quedo perplejo, acaso Yuuri sabia…?.- es por Conrad verdad?

-de que hablas?

-Wolfram no soy estupido! ¡¿crees que no se que tu y Conrad tuvieron un romance en el pasado? ¡¿hasta cuando pretendías ocultármelo?.- wolfram se puso pálido.- ¿aun sigues enamorado de el verdad?

-Yuuri.

-¿que? ¿Acaso me equivoco? ¿Acaso no es verdad? ¡ADMÍTELO! ¡ADMITE DE UNA VEZ QUE AUN LO AMAS!

-¡SI!-gritó- ¡SI, SI, SI! ¡SI LO AMO, AUN SIGO ENAMORADO DE EL! ¡¿CONTENTO?

-¡¿PORQUE WOLFRAN?.- lanzó el vaso contra el armario que estaba a unos centímetros de Wolfram, quien impactado retrocedió unos pasos asustado.- ¡¿porque? ¡¿Qué tiene el que no tenga yo?

-¡cálmate Yuuri!.- hablo firmemente aunque estaba un poco asustado por la actitud de Yuuri, nunca lo había visto así.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme cuando mi prometido me dice que esta enamorado de otro?.- el rubio se quedo callado, no sabia que argumentar ante aquella verdad.

Yuuri sentía la rabia aflorar en cada parte de su ser, miro los ojos verdes de Wolfram, aquel verde que tanto le gustaba y entonces lo vio, su asombro fue notorio en su rostro y aun con temor se atrevió a preguntar.

-te acostaste con el…- hablo completamente ido, sonó mas a una afirmación que a una pregunta, Wolfram se asombro y desvió su mirada.- te acostaste con el…- se dijo para si mismo con tristeza.

La tristeza invadió su alma, su prometido había estado con otra persona, por eso sus constantes rechazos, su indiferencia y eso había comenzado…

- hace tres semanas.- dijo el pelinegro.- hace tres semanas comenzaste a evadirme eso quiere decir que hace tres semanas estuviste con el no?.- hablo con el corazon totalmente despedazado. Wolfram cerró sus ojos en respuesta, ¿Cómo podía defenderse siendo aquello cierto? Sintió entonces un dolor aglomerado en su mejilla derecha y de repente cayo al suelo, un rubor insano se extendió en la piel golpeada mientras un hilito de sangre salía de la parte inferior de su labio. Wolfram poso una de sus manos en su mejilla mientras desde el suelo miraba a Yuuri con asombro, nunca imagino que Yuuri le pegaría.

-Eres…eres un cualquiera!.- grito a todo pulmón mientras lagrimas plateadas corrían a toda velocidad por sus mejillas

- ¡no, no lo soy!

- ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? ¡¿Qué mal te hice para que me hicieras este daño?...- y Yuuri cayo en cuanta de algo. Rebusco entre sus bolsillo y saco aquel sobre. Wolfram enmudeció notablemente al ver que sobre era ese.- ahora entiendo…siempre nos hemos cuidado así que si estas esperando un hijo, ese hijo no iba a ser mió no?

de donde sacaste eso?.- no sabia como pero ya se encontraba de pie mirando fijamente a Yuuri.

-lo encontré en la mesita de noche.

- dame eso Yuuri.

-porque? Comprobemos juntos si estas esperando un hijo de Conrad.- y destapo el sobre, Wolfram trago saliva mientras Yuuri leía el resultado. Con el accidente de Conrad había olvidado lo del embarazo.

Negativo.- hablo en voz alta.

-que…?

- no estas encinta contento?.-dijo amargamente mientras le daba el papel, Wolfram lo tomo y comprobó con tristeza que lo que decía Yuuri era cierto…no estaba esperando un hijo de Conrad.

-ahora que no estamos juntos te pido que por favor te vallas.- dijo Yuuri con el dolor oprimiendo su pecho.

-que?

-Wolfram por favor vete, lárgate no te quiero ver, no pongas un pie en este departamento nuevamente por que si no…no respondo.- el rubio comprendió el dolor de Yuuri y se marcho.

Cuando Wolfram salio, Yuuri, comenzó a batir todo lo que estuviera junto a el, descargando su furia y tristeza. Pero pese a que descargara su furia con objetos inanimados la rabia seguía allí, seguía hirviendo en sus venas, carbonizándole, llenándole de una sensación de impotencia que le resultaba absolutamente insoportable. Hasta qué punto Wolfram le había roto el alma, Yuuri aun aún no lo sabía.

¿Alguna vez has sentido como un simple hecho puede destrozar tu vida?

¿Alguna vez el aire se te ha ido cuando piensas demasiado en lo que nunca tuvo una oportunidad de ser?

¿Has sentido alguna vez la necesidad de correr y huir de la realidad?

Yuuri sentía que la vida se le iba de las manos, como un suspiro. Sentía la necesidad de refugiarse en un rincón lleno de soledad y amargura. Su mente insistía en recordar bellos momentos junto al rubio lo que lo torturaba aun mas…

Yuuri se sentía tonto…estupido y engañado. _"¡Sólo a mí me pasan estas cosas! ¡Sólo a mí" _pero el no podía culpar a Wolfram como tampoco podía culpar a Conrad…en el corazon nadie manda. Tres personas se habían enredado en un problema, y ninguno de los tres realmente tenia la total culpa, porque la vida real es así, no hay villanos eternos, no hay héroes eternos, sólo personas, personas que desean ser felices a su manera de serlo, y se equivocan al intentarlo

Sentía rabia pero no odio. El amaba demasiado a Wolfram y ya desde hacia algún tiempo había sentido aquella distancia con Wolfram, se había dado cuenta de que Wolfram no estaba enamorado sin embargo decidió seguir con aquella relación esperando que todo se solucionara.

¿Cuánto estamos dispuestos a soportar por amor?

Cuando ya no tenia nada mas que batir y golpear se desplomo en el suelo y se hecho a llorar como jamás lo había hecho. Lloro por todo lo que había acontecido en su vida.

Wolfram permanecía del otro lado de la puerta, no se había ido del todo. Permanecía de pie con la espalda recargada en la puerta, jamás en su vida se había sentido tan destruido al escuchar a Yuuri llorar. Lo fusiló con aquel llanto ahogado de alguien que ama y le rompen el alma.

"_perdóname, perdóname por favor… lo que menos quiero en esta vida es hacerte mal" _pensó Wolfram con un nudo formado en la garganta pero nada en esta vida se soluciona pidiendo perdón a escondidas y en silencio y así el rubio se dejo caer en el suelo, acompañando en silencio a Yuuri en su dolor.

La vida no siempre es bella….

**Y que les pareció? Tal vez me salio un poco dramático jeje pero así tenia que ser. Bueno les informo que este fic ya esta llegando a su final u.u si así como lo leen, ya casi terminamos, solo faltan tres capítulos y el fic se termina! **

**Hasta la próxima!**


	7. Chapter 7 absurda historia de amor

¡Perdón por la tardanza! De verdad lo siento mucho T-T pero no sabia como continuar este fic u.u  
Pido disculpa especialmente con Akemi, quien ha esperado por mucho tiempo la continuación de esta historia.

Los personajes de Kyo Kara Maou no son míos, es propiedad de sus respectivos personajes, porque si fuesen míos jijiji (mente pervertida) mejor no se los cuento ojojojo ¬^¬

Y bueno, aquí les tengo un resumen del fic para hacerles memoria de donde quedamos:

_La relación de Conrad y Wolfram se rompe tras el descubrimiento de una verdad, tras esto ambos se separan por un buen tiempo. Pero tras varios años el castaño decide regresar a Japón en donde se encontrara con la sorpresa de que Wolfram tiene como pareja a su ahijado: Yuuri.  
_  
_El regreso de Conrad traerá intranquilidad a Wolfram, quien niega amarlo. El castaño aun lo ama y se lo hace saber, cosa que no es creída por Wolfram. Pero la llegada de la novia de Conrad, Elena, traerá estragos e incertidumbres que harán que el rubio tome una decisión apresurada ante la propuesta de matrimonio de _  
_Yuuri, ahora como prometido se pregunta si todo resultara o si será amor de verdad.  
_  
_Conrad parece no importarle mucho este hecho, cosa que molesta en gran medida a Wolfram quien, tras una discusión, termina acostándose con el castaño y de esa manera traicionando a Yuuri.  
_  
_Helena, la novia de Conrad, se entera de esta traición y rompe con el moreno ante la imposibilidad de sacar al rubio del corazón de su ex novio y se marcha a parís no sin antes tener una pequeña conversación con Wolfram.  
_  
_Wólfram ante el acto de su traición se aleja un poco de Yuuri quien nota este distanciamiento y se pregunta porque, además de que el rubio tiene la leve sospecha de que, posiblemente, este en cinta.  
_  
_Conrad por su parte se preocupa de que tal vez Wolfram no vuelva a dirigirle la palabra, pero tras un plan de Yuuri de celebrarle su cumpleaños vuelve a encontrarse con el rubio y después de una velada tranquila se marcha del apartamento de Yuuri, llevando con el a su querida amiga Julia para dejarla en su casa pero en un descuido mientras conduce es agresivamente atropellado, accidente en el cual Julia termina muerta y el terriblemente herido.  
_  
_Con la noticia del accidente de Conrad algo en el interior de Wolfram parece reaccionar y darse cuenta de que aun lo ama, por otro lado Yuuri se entera, por una conversación ajena, de que Wolfram y Conrad tuvieron un romance en el pasado, después de esto una inseguridad crece en el, pero no solo de eso se entera, también se entera de al parecer Wolfram esta en cinta, ya que encuentra la prueba de embarazo a medio abrir. Con esta noticia se siente feliz y esta dispuesto a reconquistar al rubio.  
_  
_Pero tras hablar con el de ojos verdes y este le dice de la ruptura del compromiso se da cuenta de Wolfram aun siente amor por su padrino, cosa que lo enfurece de sobre manera y mas al enterarse de la infidelidad cometida por el rubio y del supuesto hijo que espera no es de él.  
_  
_Ambos comprueban, tras abrir la prueba, que Wolfram no esta en cinta. Dolido como nunca Yuuri corre a Wolfram de su casa y de su vida, pues es demasiado el dolor para él mientras descarga su dolor con objetos inanimados, Wolfram, esta detrás de la puerta escuchando el llanto a dolorido de Yuuri. _

**Y bueno, fue allí en donde quedamos jojo ahora si la continuación, disfrutadlo (?)**

* * *

**I can stay away. **

**Capitulo 7: **_**una absurda historia de amor.**_

Escucho nuevamente el grito de Julia advirtiéndole algo, no supo que era pero al levantar la vista visualizo como un camión de acercaba a ellos con prisa y sin cuidado, sus ojos se cegaron por completo con la luz de los faroles del auto y un segundo después todo se volvió negro.

Abrió los ojos de inmediato al visualizar nuevamente aquel sueño. Su frente estaba empapada de sudor y su respiración agitada, aquella escena no se apartaba de su mente por más que quisiera, no le dejaba dormir tranquilo.

Cerró sus ojos para tranquilizarse y regularizar su respiración.

Hacia ya una semana que estaba internado en aquel hospital, se estaba recuperando lentamente, aun le dolían los huesos y las heridas ocasionadas en el accidente.

Abrió sus ojos y se encontró con el techo blanco, una pregunta surgió en su mente ¿Cómo estaría Julia?

¿Estaría mejor o peor que él?

Un suspiro de frustración salió de sus labios.

Nadie le daba noticias de Julia y realmente necesitaba saber que es lo que había sucedido con la dama, la última vez que la había visto estaba inconsciente.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió repentinamente y tras ella ingreso un doctor.

—Buenos días señor Weller, ¿Cómo se siente el día de hoy? — Conrad dirigió su mirada a la ventana de la habitación y se quedo observando el cielo azul.

Todos los días era lo mismo…

Yuuri caminaba por los pasillos de aquel hospital, desde lo sucedido con Wolfram había quedado sumamente dolido y herido, no quería hablar ni ver a Wolfram y tampoco a Conrad.

Pero se dijo así mismo que quería saber la verdad. Si bien le dolía profundamente el corazón por la ruptura con el rubio y el hecho de que este amara a otro hombre pero necesitaba saber la verdad.

Llego a la puerta indicada. Coloco su mano en el pomo de la puerta y respiro profundamente.

Era necesario hacer esto.

Tras un breve segundo abrió la puerta y se adentro en aquella habitación en donde reposaba una persona importante en su vida: Conrad.

Conrad sintió que alguien entro, acostado sobre la cama miro al individuo que penetraba la estancia y se sorprendió un poco de ver a Yuuri, pues este, al parecer, no tenia suficiente tiempo como para venir a visitarle.

Sonrió cándidamente al verlo allí, desde que había ingresado al hospital no lo había visto así que verlo le resulto una sorpresa bastante agradable.

—que gusto me da verte Yuuri. — expreso su sorpresa. Yuuri lo observo sereno, Conrad aun no sabia que él sabia la verdad.

—hola Conrad, ¿Cómo has estado? — se acerco a él y se sentó en una silla cerca de aquel hombre. Este lo miraba sereno mientras sonreía.

—con ganas de salir de este hospital. —contesto con diversión, a Yuuri este comentario le hizo gracia y sonrió un poco.

—supongo que no es grato estar acostado todo el día en una cama.

—créeme Yuuri, no lo es.

—pero estas mejorando, eso es bueno. Pronto saldrás de este hospital. —comento con ligereza mientras veía al hombre sonreírle, quería saber la respuestas a sus dudas pero no sabia como iniciar aquella conversación.

—Conrad.

— ¿Qué sucede Yuuri?

— ¿Qué harás cuando salgas de este hospital? —pregunto distraídamente, Conrad pareció mediar la respuesta pues no sabia muy bien que haría a partir de ahora, suspiro un poco y hablo.

—creo que regresare a Europa. —esta respuesta sorprendió en gran medida al moreno, quien no espero esa respuesta. — ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí así que estará bien que regrese.

—pero… ¿y Wolfram? —aquello sorprendió un poco a Conrad, no esperaba a que Yuri le preguntara por él.

—no creo que él me extrañe además te tiene a ti, pronto se casaran y él será feliz a tu lado. — un nudo se le formo en la garganta de solo pensar en el futuro de Wolfram, realmente le dolía pensar que todo acabaría así. Yuuri noto aquel brillo triste en los ojos de Conrad y supo que era ahora o nunca.

—Wolfram y yo terminamos. —soltó de repente apretando sus rodillas.

— ¿Qué…?— dijo con sorpresa. Aquello no era posible, ellos no podían haber terminado.

— Wolfram y yo terminamos—repitió con un nudo formándose en la garganta. Miro a su interlocutor, el cual estaba bastante atónito por aquella repentina noticia.

— ¿puedo… saber el motivo de esta decisión?

Yuuri le miro a los ojos impertérrito, dedicándole una mirada profunda y oscura. Un silencio se hizo presente en la estancia. Se escuchaba ligeramente el tica-tac del reloj que hacia que el ambiente se volviese pesado, Conrad esperaba una respuesta y Yuuri estaba decidido a decírselo.

Abrió su boca y por fin lo expuso.

—supe de lo que sucedió entre ustedes dos.

Conrad abrió con sorpresa sus ojos, no oculto su asombro ante aquella revelación. Trago saliva y se atrevió a preguntar.

— ¿Cuánto sabes?

—todo, desde el romance que tuvieron en el pasado hasta el hecho de que te acostaste con él.

Ante esto Conrad apretó sus labios y tras un segundo murmuro un: —lo lamento Yuuri.

Un silencio infernal se hizo presente, las manecillas del reloj indicaban que el tiempo pasaba y ellos dos aun se observaban. Marrón contra negro, ninguno de los dos apartando la vista sobre el otro.

— Quiero que me digas la verdad Conrad, ¿Qué paso entre Wolf y tu para que terminasen?

— ¿Realmente quieres saberlo?

— No, no es quiera… yo… necesito saber la verdad, lo necesito saber.

— De acuerdo.- se quedo un rato en silencio y luego comenzó a relatar la historia del rubio y el.

_Wolfram y Yo nos conocemos desde que éramos pequeños, nuestros padres contrajeron matrimonio cuando yo tenía ocho años de edad, en aquel entonces Wolfram tenía cinco años. Al principio me odiaba, odiaba que mi padre se hubiese casado con su madre…. Era natural, pues se sentía celoso pero con el tiempo nos fue aceptando como parte de la familia y pronto de hizo muy dependiente de mi. Tanto que me llamaba su hermano favorito.  
_  
_Pero al pasar dos años ellos se separaron y me vi obligado a irme con mi padre. Wolfram y yo nos separamos y no nos volvimos ver y tras pasar ocho años lo volví a ver pero ya entonces las cosas no eran como antes… _

Wólfram en su apartamento arreglaba algunas cosas. Estaba guardando en una caja varios libros, pues y no los necesitaba.

Ahora que había comprobado que aun amaba a Conrad no podía seguir con Yuuri, toda la verdad había salido a la luz aquella noche.

Si que había sido espantosa y horrible esa noche, aun la recordaba con dolor. Había lastimado profundamente a Yuuri con todo lo que había pasado, se culpaba así mismo pues si se hubiera aclarado esto antes muchas cosas se hubiesen podido prevenir pero ya no podía devolver el tiempo.

Durante esa semana no hablo con Yuuri y este tampoco quiso saber nada de él, tal vez nunca le perdonaría lo que le había hecho a su corazón.

Suspiro cansado.

¿Qué pasaría de ahora en adelante?

Conrad aun continuaba en el hospital, se recuperaba lentamente y aun no le habían dicho nada sobre la muerte de Julia. Nadie quería decírselo aun pues todos pensaban que no seria buena idea decírselo en el estado en el que estaba.

Siguió divagando en sus pensamientos cuando, al levantar un libro, una foto callo al suelo, con curiosidad la levanto del suelo y observo con tristeza que allí estaba Conrad y él abrazados; se trataba de una fotografía que se tomaron semanas después de haber comenzado a salir juntos.

Un flequillo cubrió sus ojos tras recordar todos y comenzó a recordar el momento en que se reencontró con el castaño.

_Por aquel entonces había regresado al país, mi padre se había quedado en Europa y yo decidí regresar a Japón pues quería completar mis estudios aquí. Comenzaría la universidad junto con Yosak, ambos habíamos alquilado una residencia en donde compartiríamos el cuarto. _  
_  
No recordaba mucho sobre mi madrastra ni de Wolfram y Gwendal así que no los busque al llegar a Japón sin embargo volví a encontrarme con Wolfram. _

La pequeña bola salió disparada tras se golpeada con la raqueta, el jugador contrincante corrió tras ellas cuando la vio venir y la golpeo con la raqueta, la pelota nuevamente salió disparada en sentido contrario y así sucesivamente.

Ese día había salido a jugar tenis con Yosak.

— ¿Y no piensas buscar a tus antiguos familiares?- pregunto Yosak mientras iba tras la pelota. El castaño estuvo alerta a cuando volviese a lanzársela.

—no creo que eso sea conveniente. Mi padre y Cecile terminaron bien sin embargo me sentiría un poco incomodo debido a que las cosas ya no serán las mismas.

— ¿pero no deseas verlos?

—si, si quiero verlos, en especial a mi hermano pequeño Wolfram pero él ya ha crecido, seguro que ni me recuerda.

—Eso no lo sabrás hasta que los encuentres nuevamente. – El castaño soltó una carcajada.- dime el chiste para también reírme.- dijo en tono burlesco mirando fijamente a su compañero.

— Es que a veces eres demasiado persistente.

—pues le informo que yo soy así.

—De eso no tengo duda.- y aun con una sonrisa amable en su rostro golpeo la pelota con la raqueta, golpeo con tanta fuerza la pelota que esta salió disparada fuera de la cancha de tenis.

El lugar donde jugaban era amplio; con múltiples juegos y piscina para todo aquel que quisiese meterse en algún deporte. Un joven caminaba por orillas de la piscina para dirigirse a la oficina principal sin embargo no dio crédito a cuando una pequeña bola le pego con tanta fuerza en la cabeza que hizo que perdiese el control y de esta manera que cayese de bruces a la piscina.

Conrad había presenciado la escena, le había dicho al joven "Cuidado" pero al parecer la advertencia llego muy tarde. Soltó la raqueta y fue a socorrer a la víctima de la pelota.

— Disculpe, la pelta se salió del campo.— argumento Conrad bastante preocupado mientras ayudaba al joven a salir de la piscina.

— ¡Usted es un bruto!— le grito el joven con rabia, estaba todo empapado de agua. El castaño le miro sorprendido de que no aceptara sus disculpas. — ¡Por su culpa ahora estoy empapado! ¡Estoy hecho un desastre y todo por culpa de brutos salvajes como usted que no entienden de respeto! ¡¿Y ahora como va a arreglar esto?— sus ojos verdes centellaban fuego vivo, una furia que Conrad no sabia como calmar fue entonces cuando se fijo en la apariencia del joven: tez blanca, ojos grandes y verdes profundos, cabellera rubia y un carácter de los mil demonios... ¿podría ser posible...?

— ¿Wolfram...?— el rubio antes de proporcionarle otro insulto se sorprendió de que un "bruto" supiese su nombre. Le miro altivamente, con los ojos llenos de duda y sospechas.

— ¿Como sabe mi nombre?— pregunto no muy convencido de hablar con un extraño. Conrad sonrío encantadoramente y Wolfram pensó que era una de las sonrisas mas bellas que había visto en su vida, hizo que hasta el enojo se disipase como humo y en cambio un leve pero muy leve sonrojo adorno sus mejillas.

— Probablemente no te acuerdes de mi, éramos muy pequeños cuando nos conocimos.—comenzó a relatar con serenidad y nostalgia de recordar tan viejos tiempos.— mi padre contrajo matrimonio con tu mamá y de esa forma nos hicimos hermanos. Mi nombre es Conrad.

— ¿Conrad?

— Si, soy Conrad, es natural que ya no me recuerdes, eras un niño muy pequeño cuando mi padre me llevo con él fuera del país, desde entonces no nos vimos nunca más. — el castaño se quedo mirando como el rubio intentaba hacer memoria... si que había crecido, ya no era el mismo niño que era dependiente de él, hasta se había convertido en un criatura muy... ¿hermosa?... si, esa era la palabra, no encontraba otra forma de describirlo. Recorrió con su mirada el cuerpo del rubio el cual estaba empapado y le causaba algo de gracia y también desertaba en el cierto deseo. ¿Quien no desearía a un joven como el que tenía en frente?

— Apenas recuerdo algo de usted sin embargo soy cociente de que no es un total extraño. — la carcajada que soltó el castaño molesto Wolfram.

— ¿que es tan gracioso?— pregunto con molestias.

— Nada. — el rubio le miro impertérrito. — entonces, ¿aceptas mis disculpas?

— Con una condición.— el rubio sonrío traviesamente

— ¿Cual?— y sin previo aviso Wolfram lo empujo y el castaño cayo de bruces a la piscina.

— ¡Que tu también te mojes!— respondió ya cuando Conrad estaba sumergido en el agua. Este le miraba sorprendido, el rubio se había cruzado de brazos y le miraba victoriosamente, como si el fuese un insignificante insecto que podía aplastar cuando se le viniera en gana.

— Creo que me equivoque al pensar que habías crecido—comento mientras salía de la piscina con esfuerzo— no has crecido en lo absoluto, sigues siendo un niño mimado, malcriado y caprichoso.— termino de decir al ya estar afuera, el agua de la ropa le caía a chorros. Wolfram al escuchar aquellas palabras solo volteo su cabeza hacia un lado, como todo un niño caprichoso que no le importa la opinión de un extraño.

— Me importa muy poco lo que pienses, me da totalmente igual. — el castaño le miro y suspiro cansadamente; había cosas que nunca cambiaría y una de ellas seria el carácter de los mil demonios que tenia aquel crío malcriado.

_En ese momento me pareció el niño mas malcriado y creído del universo, no aceptaba la opinión de cualquiera y me preguntaba como seria en la escuela. En fin, le dije que fuéramos a las cabinas de atrás que traía ropa para que se cambiara pero en vez de darme las gracias y seguirme se puso a gritar que yo quería abusar de él y que era un pervertido que quería ver su cuerpo desnudo. Al principio me sorprendió pero luego suspire cansado y me marche dejándolo hablar solo. _

— ¡Ey Conrad, me estas escuchando! ¡No me dejes hablando solo!... ¡te estoy hablando Conrad Weller!

_Y me fui dejándolo solo con sus berrinches. Cinco minutos después lo tenía detrás de mi calladito como un santo, claro que tenia el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados como muestra clara de su enojo.  
_  
El rubio le seguía de cerca, mirándolo con muy poca amabilidad. Llegaron a los vestidores y Conrad buscaba algo de ropa dentro de cabina personal. Wolfram se fijo en ese momento que la camisa empapada se pegaba a la perfección a cada musculo de su torso... era una visión bastante turbadora... pero aun así agradable y suculenta a la vista.

— ¿que no me ibas a seguir porque yo soy un pervertido?—esas palabras lo sacaron de mundo de fantasías.

— ¿Eh?— respondió bastante perdido.

— Nada. Ten— le aventó una camisa y unos pantalones. — los baños están por allá. — y sin mas se fue. El rubio miro la ropa, seguro que le quedaría enorme pero no tenía más opción que aceptarla.  
Cinco minutos después ya estaba afuera y tenía puesta la ropa de Conrad y como había predicho esta le quedaba enorme. Conrad al verlo no pudo reprimir una sonrisa, se veía muy gracioso y lindo vestido así.

— ¡¿de que te ríes? ¡esta ropa me queda enorme! — se quejo con las mejillas rojas por la vergüenza y tras esto inflo sus mejillas de aire, cosa que hizo que se viese mas adorable aun.

— Te ves lindo vestido así— esas palabras le avergonzaron aun mas y se sonrojo hasta limites insospechados. El castaño soltó una carcajada ante lo que su comentario había provocado, Wolfram seguía siendo una lindura. — vamos, te acompañare hasta tu casa.

— ¿No vas a cambiarte?

— La que tienes puesta es el cambio que traía pero te la cedí a ti, no quiero que te resfríes. — tras esto sonrió como solo el podía hacerlo y a Wolfram le pareció el hombre más lindo del mundo al cederle su único cambio.

Se fueron en taxi hasta la casa del rubio, Conrad lo dejo en frente de su casa mientras el marchaba directo a su residencia pero antes de que el taxi se marchara Conrad le dijo.

— Dale saludos a tu madre de mi parte. —en ese momento el taxi iba a partir pero Wolfram le hablo antes de que se marchara.

— ¡Conrad!... g-gracias por la ropa... te la devolveré mañana. — el moreno le sonrió y asintió, luego le miro con sus ojos amables.

— Hasta mañana Wolfram. — y el taxi partió. El rubio entro a la casa y le dio las noticias a su madre quien se alegro al saberlo.

La noche parecía larga Wolfram la utilizo para pensar en Conrad, su hermano favorito cuando era pequeño pero ahora ya no lo era.

Ambos habían crecido y se habían convertido en adultos, bueno Conrad era un adulto porque él apenas tenia dieciséis años pero se creía con edad suficiente como para pasar por un adulto.

Ya había mandado a lavar y secar la ropa que el castaño le había prestado y ahora estaba seca. Lo normal era que hubiese puesto la ropa en gancho en su closet pero en vez de eso tenia la camisa con él, la abrazaba posesivamente mientras su mente divagaba en la tarde que había pasado junto al castaño. ¿Podría ser amor a primera vista? Nah el no creía en esas cursilerías, el amor a primera vista no existía, eso solo existía en las telenovelas y cuentos de hadas... si aun fuese así no seria a primera vista porque ellos ya se conocían de niños.

Pero eso era cuando eran de niños, ahora ambos habían crecido y las cosas eran diferentes muy diferentes...

Nuevamente estaba en la cancha de tenis jugando con Yosak, esperaba ansiosamente a que el rubio llegase sin embargo trataba en vano de reprimir su ansia de verlo. Cada vez que podía miraba la entrada por si lo veía venir. Yosak no paso esto por alto y decidió preguntarle que le sucedía.

— ¿Estas esperando a alguien?

— No estoy esperando a nadie.— respondió con una sonrisa mientras golpeaba la pelota con la raqueta, en realidad si esperaba a alguien pero si Wolfram no venía entonces Yosak no le echaría broma por haberlo dejado plantado aunque no es como si fuese una cita, el rubio solo venía a entregarle la ropa que le presto ayer.

— Te conozco demás Conrad, estas esperando a alguien. — castaño solo sonrió y continuaron jugando. — por cierto, ayer me fui porque el director me mandó a llamar, ¿que pasó con él chico que golpeaste ayer?

— Ah eso. Fue todo un espectáculo, resulta que ese era Wolfram, mi hermano menor.

— ¿que...? no te creo.

— Pues si... era Wolfram, una coincidencia que me lo encontrara justamente aquí— en ese momento miro a la entrada y el rubio entraba por ella. Los ojos de Conrad se iluminaron, no había nada malo en ello, era normal que se alegrara de ver a su hermano.

— Valla, así que eso era lo que esperabas. — comento Yosak con una sonrisa traviesa. El castaño le miro con una sonrisa y luego dejo el juego y fue al encuentro con el rubio.

— Hola. — le saludo amistosamente, el rubio al verlo se tenso un poco.

— Hola. — respondió seco y sin mirarlo a los ojos. — aquí esta lo que me prestaste ayer. — le entrego en una bolsa la ropa. — ya esta lavada y planchada.

— Eso no era necesario así que gracias.

_El silencio se instauro en el ambiente en ese momento, yo no sabia que decirle para mantener una conversación con él. Me era grata su presencia pero estaba cociente que mi interés en su persona no era netamente por un reencuentro familiar, iba mas allá que un amor fraternal o al menos estaba empezando a nacer un interés amoroso en su persona, lo cierto era que debía alejarme de él antes de que ya no pudiese tener regreso pero al parecer mi mente y corazón no se coordinaban porque en ese momento le hice una invitación..._

— ¿estas ocupado ahora mismo?— el rubio negó sin decir ni una palabra. — ¿quieres ir a comer helado o algo por el estilo?— el rubio lo miro como si le hubiese salido un tercer ojo, cosa que coloco nervioso a Conrad. — no es como si te estuviera invitando a salir o una cita, simplemente es algo así como un reencuentro familiar... para recordar viejos tiempos. — se apresuro a decir, el rubio medito la idea y tras varios segundos lo miro y acepto la propuesta.

_Fue gloria que aceptara mi invitación pero yo sabia que me estaba encaminando a un callejón sin salida... ignore la voz de mi conciencia que me decía que iba a un camino sin regreso sin embargo ignore todas las señales y me encamine con Wolfram a la heladería, allí mantuvimos una conversación a mena. Me contó de como iba en la secundaria, de lo que quería estudiar cuando saliese, del tipo de personas que le gustaba... yo le conté también varios aspectos de mi vida y pasamos una tarde agradable. Me contó que su madre quería verme cuando regresase de su viaje de negocios que seria dentro de dos semanas. _  
_  
A partir de ese momento lo veía mas seguido, primero empecé a verlo por semana después dos veces por semana hasta que su presencia se me hizo necesaria para vivir. Lo iba a visitar a la secundaria y a él parecía no molestarle mi presencia. _  
_  
Pasó un mes desde entonces, iba a la casa de Cecile, a veces me quedaba a dormir pero nunca fui mas allá, verlo me era más que suficiente... pero aquella tarde todo cambio, había ido a buscarlo a la secundaria.  
Recuerdo que ese día estaba lloviendo y lleve conmigo un paraguas pues sabía que se le habría olvidado, esa seria la excusa perfecta para ir a visitarlo._

El rubio miraba por la ventana como las gotas de agua caían sin retorno al suelo, pensaba lo mismo de él; estaba en un camino sin regreso. Su corazón se emocionaba cada vez que veía a Conrad, sus manos sudaban y todo su cuerpo se tensaba. Había momentos en que no sabia como actuar ante su presencia pues no quería parecer idiota delante del castaño pero al parecer eso era lo que más hacía ante su presencia.  
Suspiro cansado y se dijo así mismo que de nada servía torturarse mentalmente. Decidió que quería mojarse con la lluvia para despejar un poco su mente. Salió del salón con la mirada gacha y sin prestarle atención a nadie...

Al salir de la secundaria sintió las gotas de la lluvia mojar su piel, el agua estaba fría... probablemente se enfermaría pero eso no importaba, tal vez así Conrad lo visitaría y le haría compañía pero al seguir caminando se dio cuenta de que ya no caía las gotas de lluvia sobre él.

Sorprendido miro al cielo pero no lo pudo ver, todo lo que vio fu un paraguas que le cubría la cabeza y su cuerpo, por inercia miro al dueño de dicho objeto.

— Te resfriaras si sigues mojándote. — comento con su siempre amable sonrisa. El rubio se sonrojo levemente ante su presencia, su corazón latía desbocado, como si estuviese corriendo un maratón.

— Conrad...— susurro en un hilo de voz.

— Parece que no te agrada verme.

— No es que no me agrade, es que no te esperaba.

— Pensé que necesitarías un paraguas...— lo que necesitaba estaba justo en frente de él, solo que Conrad no lo sabia... el de ojos verdes miro al suelo meditando... tanta cercanía le hacia daño por eso no pensó mucho en salir corriendo de allí y dejar a Conrad estupefacto

— ¡Wolfram!... ¡Wolfram...!— escuchaba que Conrad lo llamaba pero no hizo caso a sus gritos continuo corriendo hasta que sus pies le dolieron.

Sabia que el castaño le seguía por eso entro al parque que estaba cerca de la plaza, el cual estaba cubierto en su mayoría por arboles gigantes y aprovecho estos para esconderse detrás de uno.

— ¡Wolfram!— Conrad corría como loco en el parque, no vio por donde se metió asi que comenzó a buscarlo por todo el parque sin éxito alguno, paro de correr y miro por todo el parque; no había nadie allí... el rubio probablemente se había ido ya... sus ojos se llenaron de tristeza ¿había hecho algo malo?— Wolfram...— susurro antes de marcharse de allí sin saber que Wolfram lo miraba desde detrás de un árbol.  
El rubio suspiro aliviado al verlo marcharse, eso era lo mejor... sabia que no era bueno que se estuviera enamorando de Conrad, ya no eran hermanos sin embargo sentía que estaba mal...

La lluvia ceso pero no quiso ir a casa, continuo caminando sin rumbo alguno. Arrastraba prácticamente sus pies y sin se cociente estos le llevaron a la residencia donde habitaba Conrad. ¿Debería ir a disculparse con el castaño por su actitud? ¿Podría Conrad sentir lo mismo que él? ¿Tendría alguna oportunidad? Estas y más dudas crecieron en su mente mientras sentía que su corazón se achicaba por el dolor y sin embargo subió los pisos necesarios para llegar hasta el apartamento donde vivía actualmente.

Estando frente a la puerta y todo su cuerpo empapado por la lluvia se preguntaba si debía tocar. Y así e quedo mirando la puerta de madera sin saber que hacer.

— ¿Wolfram...?— esa voz... miro a un lado suyo y se dio cuenta de que Conrad venia caminando por el pasillo visiblemente sorprendido de que estuviera allí... Wolfram no supo que hacer.

— Hola...— fue todo lo que dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos.

— ¿porque saliste corriendo? ¿pasa algo malo?— no quería atosigarlo con tantas preguntas pero estaba muy preocupado, trato de serenarse. Abrió la puerta de su departamento— ¿quieres entrar? — el rubio negó. Efectivamente pasaba algo malo. — ¿porque no quieres entrar? ¿de que tienes miedo?— sin comentarios, el rubio no decía nada, ni siquiera lo miraba y eso estaba preocupando de mas al castaño quien estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Necesitaba saber que le sucedía a Wolfram pero no decía ni pío.

— Me voy. — anuncio sin mas emprendió la marcha hacía la salida.

— Espera ¿que...? no puedes irse así sin mas. — lo tomo del brazo antes de que se fuera. El corazón de Wolfram se acelero aun más de lo que debía.

— ¡Suéltame Conrad!— exigió sin mirarle.

— No hasta que me digas que te pasa.

— ¡no me pasa nada! ¡suéltame! — en ese momento fue acorralado contra la pared, sus manos estaban sujetas en los costados de su cabeza. Sus ojos se sorprendieron al tener a Conrad a escasos centímetros de su rostro, su mirada marrón destellaba en tristeza y rabia.

— No se que te sucede pero no te iras hasta que me des una respuesta. —sentencio con voz seria y el rubio se asusto un poco, nunca había visto a Conrad así.

— ¡todo es tu culpa!—le recrimino y el castaño se sorprendió. ¿que había hecho?— ¡miserable bastardo, tu eres mi perdición, por tu culpa mi juventud no vale nada!— Conrad no entendía ni j de lo que Wolfram decía, en cambio el rubio estaba colorado hasta las orejas, cerro sus ojos fuertemente y por fin lo dijo, dijo aquello que se había callado por tanto tiempo. — ¡me veo tan estúpido...! ¡¿como te atreves a hacer que me enamore de ti?

Al escuchar aquello el castaño se sorprendió aun más... Que Wolfram... estaba... estaba... Wolfram... Enamorado de él... ¡Wolfram estaba enamorado de él...!

Sus ojos se abrieron a mas no poder, el rubio ni siquiera era capaz de mirarle; mantenía los ojos cerrados fuertemente y la cara roja hasta limites insospechados.

La boca se le seco, aun mantenía a Wolfram acorralado... ¿que se supone que haría ahora?

Y opto por llevarse por los impulsos de su corazón que le decían que actuara rápido antes de que lo perdiera.

Por eso, en ese momento, lo beso. Un beso que abarcaba mas que el cielo y la tierra, un beso que contenía todo aquello que se callaba, cargado de amor, ternura y una pasión escondida. No se sorprendió al ser correspondido de hecho lo esperaba.

Soltó sus muñecas y el rubio pasó sus manos por detrás de su cuello para acercarlo aun más. El beso se fue profundizando mas y mas hasta que ya no pensaba con claridad lo que hacia, solo quería besarlo y besarlo sin contratiempos.

— Conrad...— susurraba su nombre entre besos y besos. El beso se prolongo hasta que ambos quedaron sin aire y en ese momento sus miradas se encontraron: la mirada vidriosa de Wolfram y la mirada cálida de Conrad, quien no dejaba de mirarlo fijamente y volvieron a retomar el beso mientras el castaño lo condujo hasta dentro del apartamento, donde siguieron con las caricias. El castaño comenzó a desabrochar la camisa y la tiro lejos de su vista.

Ambos cayeron en el mueble de la sala y sin parar de besarse. El castaño comenzó a descender con sus labios marcando un camino en el cuello hasta el pecho del muchacho, en donde empezó a dejar pequeñas y suaves mordidas, marcando su lugar.

Wolfram en tanto se estremecía con cada caricia, los vellos de su piel se erizaban ante el contacto de los labios de Conrad. Sin embargo sabía que debía detenerlo, lo sabia pero le gustaba lo que Conrad estaba haciendo, de hecho le estaba gustando tanto que no le preocupo mucho que el castaño le estuviese abajando los pantalones.

De su boca solo salían gemidos de placer en respuesta a todo lo que el castaño le hacia.  
Y aunque las manos de Conrad tocaban lo que no debía tocar y sus labios besaban lugares que no debía besar no hizo nada por impedírselo.

Su cuerpo se arqueo al sentirlo entrar en su interior, de sus ojos salieron un par de lágrimas debido al dolor pero eso no le importaba porque le gustaba que estuviera dentro de él. Se aferraba a Conrad como si fuese un salvavidas y gemía muy cerca de su oído, dominado completamente por el ritmo de su orgasmo mientras Conrad entraba una y otra y otra vez en su interior, penetrándolo a veces con delicadeza y otras veces con desenfreno.

Sus manos se aferraban una a la otra mientras se fundían en un solo ser por sus partes íntimas.

La tarde caía sobre ellos y la luz escasa del sol entraba por la rendija de la ventana iluminando apenas la habitaron que pronto comenzaba a oscurecerse debido a la ausencia del sol mientras dos figuras en el mueble se entregaban con amor y pasión, entre besos y caricias que los estimulaban a seguir continuando con aquel vaivén de emociones.

Pronto el placer ceso y el castaño dejo su esencia dentro del rubio quien ante la última estocada gimió con más fuerza. Sus cuerpos sudados reposaban sobre el mueble, Conrad se mantenía acostado en el cuerpo del rubio sin salir de su interior, este último trataba de recuperar su respiración y acariciaba el cabello de Conrad mientras el sol se escondía siendo este cómplice de la pasión vivida en esa habitación.

Durante ese momento meditaba mis acciones, me debatía entre lo que era y no correcto. Me había dejado llevar por mis emociones y no había medido las consecuencias de mis actos... pero no me arrepentía del todo... quería a Wolfram, de eso estaba seguro y Wolfram me querría a mi así que pensaba que no había nada malo en ello, el problema tal vez serian nuestros familiares...

— ¿que haremos ahora Conrad?— pregunto el rubio mientras comenzaba a vestirse. El castaño que terminaba de ponerse los pantalones se quedo en silencio. No sabía que iban a hacer a partir de ahora.

— No lo se Wolfram pero algo se nos ocurrirá... — miro al rubio y le sonrío. — ¿te duele mucho? — el rubio se sonrojo ante aquellas atrevidas palabras.

— E- estoy bien!

— Wolfram... ¿te quedaras hoy conmigo?— Wolfram se sonrojo sin saber muy bien que implicaban esas palabras pero sabia que quería quedarse allí, toda la noche junto a Conrad.

— si... me quedare contigo.

_La familia fue lo de menos, si tuvimos algunos inconvenientes pero nada que no pudiera solucionarse. Ambos comenzamos nuestra relación, no muchos sabían de ella por eso Wolfram tendía a enojarse cuando alguna chica se acercaba con intensiones mas allá de una amistad sin embargo sabíamos como solucionar nuestros problemas pero todo cambio después de aquella conversación..._  
_Ambos se encontraban en la cocina. Conrad había estado preparando un pastel debido a que era el cumpleaños del rubio, iba a cumplir 16 años._

El suelo se encontraba lleno de harina y de alguno ingrediente. Tanto Conrad como Wolfram estaban lleno de harinas y de otras mezclas.

— ¿Conrad?- pregunto mientras miraba como el castaño batía la mezcla para hacer el decorado.

— ¿mmmm?

— A ti… ¿te gustaría tener hijos?- pregunto como si nada, pero en el fondo estaba temeroso de la respuesta.

— mmmm si, si me gustaría, pero no podemos tenerlos. — aclaro mientras agregaba a las mezcla otros ingredientes.

— ¡Claro que si podemos tenerlos!- objeto molesto y con leve sonrojo sobre sus mejillas. Conrad lo miro y parpadeo un par de veces. — yo…— desvió su mirada un tanto avergonzando. — yo…soy doncel. — dijo bajito.  
— ¿ehh?

— ¡que soy doncel! — repitió molesto mientras lo miraba. Conrad no sabia que decir, medito lo que iba a comentar y después de unos segundos hablo.

— Eso es una sorpresa.-hablo con su sonrisa amable. — de ahora en adelante tendré mas cuidado. — Wolfram enarco una ceja confundido por aquellas palabras.

— ¿que quieres decir con eso?

— ya que eres doncel; tendré cuidado de que cuando estemos juntos tratar de no eyacular dentro de ti. No creo que sea buena idea que tener un bebe en estos momentos.- continuo con su labor de preparar el decorado.

— ¡pero yo si quiero tenerlo!

— yo también.- detuvo su labor y acaricio su mejilla. El rubio tenía el ceño fruncido. — No hay nada que pudiera hacerme más feliz en el mundo que saber que un niño, producto de este amor tan grande que nos tenemos, viniera a este mundo para alegrarnos la vida, pero aun somos muy jóvenes. Tú aun no has terminado la secundaria y yo apenas voy en el tercer semestre en la universidad. Esperemos hasta tener estabilidad y entonces podremos formar una familia ¿vale?- el rubio desvió su mirada un tanto molesto.

— Esta bien.- contesto un poco molesto, a el no le importaba formar una familia en esos momentos de su vida pero comprendía la gran responsabilidad que ello conllevaba.

_Eso no me preocupo mucho, de hecho hasta me alegraba el saber que podía formar una familia junto al ser que tanto amaba. Pasaron varios meses desde entonces y al llegar a hacer el amor me mantenía precavido de que nada pasase desapercibido sin embargo hubo una noche en que no utilizamos preservativos, supongo que el deseo nos cegó por momentos en que no pensamos en nada que no fuera estar con el otro. _  
_  
No me preocupe mucho, había sucedido antes y Wolfram no había quedado en cinta así que pensé ¿porque seria diferente en esta ocasión? Pero lo cierto es que si había sido diferente... _

En deportes había hecho mucha fuerza y ahora se sentía terrible. Se encontraba en uno de los banquitos del patio de la escuela descansando, no sabia porque se sentía tan mal. Se llevo una mano y se tapo la boca; tenía nauseas...

— Wolfram, ¿estas bien?- la voz de Conrad le trajo a la realidad, miro a su interlocutor que estaba parado justo en frente de él. ¿en que momento había llegado que no lo vio venir?

— Si, estoy bien. No te preocupes.- le había llamado para que lo viniese a buscar. Estaba seguro de que no llegaría solo a casa.

— ¿seguro? No te ves muy bien.- dijo con voz preocupada. El rubio se puso de pie y Conrad le tomo de la mano para ayudarlo en su andar. El muchacho se veía pálido sudaba.- Wolfram, te llevare a ver a un doctor.

— No, no quiero ir a ver a un estúpido doctor.-contraataco irritado. No quería ir a ver aun tonto medico que le mandaría reposo o algo por el estilo debido a la fuerza empleada ese da.

_Me preocupo mucho que Wolfram estuviese así de mal pero él no quiso ir al medico. Le advertí que si al anochecer seguía así lo llevaría al hospital, acepto con esa condición. Lo lleva a la residencia y paso la noche conmigo sin embargo en plena madrugada sentía demasiado dolor, asustado lo lleve al hospital mas cercano. Al llegar al hospital tuvo un derrame de sangre, me preocupe aun mas y en seguida los doctores nos atendieron. _

— ¿Es usted familiar del joven Bielefield?- pregunto el doctor mientras se acercaba a Conrad. Su semblante era el de no dar buenas noticias precisamente.

— Soy su pareja.- dijo mirándolo fijamente. El doctor pareció suspirar.

— En ese caso supongo que estará bien darle la noticia a usted.- hizo una pausa comenzó a desesperar al castaño.- el joven tuvo un aborto.- aquello hizo que el alma de Conrad se encogiera por a sorpresa y el dolor.- aplico mucha fuerza, mas de la debida y eso provoco el aborto.- Conrad estaba absorto, mudo, sorprendido y dolido...

— ¿Cuan... cuantos meses tenía?

— Llevaba cerca de tres semanas desde su concepción.- era el mismo tiempo que atrás habían mantenido intimidad sin cuidado.- por su cara me supongo que no lo sabía.

— no... no lo sabía y creo que Wolfram tampoco.- dijo con tristeza.- ¿como esta él?

— Lamento mucho eso. El paciente esta mejor de como llego. Debido al aborto que sufrió se le practicara una limpieza ya que puede contaminarse por dentro.

— Entiendo. ¿puedo verlo?

— Esta bien pero solo por breves momentos.- el castaño asintió y lo guió hasta la habitación en donde reposaba el rubio.

Conrad entro con cuidado. Wolfram descansaba en una camilla, con algunas agujas en sus venas y suero puesto. Se le partió el corazón en verlo en tal estado. Camino con cuidado de no despertarlo y se sentó a un lado suyo.

Los labios le temblaban, sentía que en cualquier momento se echaría a llorar por la perdida de un ser tan especial.

¿Como se lo diría a Wolfram?

Las lágrimas se le amontonaron en los ojos. No podía decírselo, lo mataría si se lo decía. Wolfram era fuerte pero no sabía si estaba preparado para recibir una noticia tan fatal como esa.

Suspiro de dolor. Tomo la mano del rubio que permanecía dormido y no pudo resistir más aquel dolor, las lágrimas se deslizaron con facilidad por sus mejillas y trato con todas sus fuerzas de que sus gemidos ante el llanto no fuesen altos para no despertar a Wolfram.

_Al día siguiente le invente una mentira a Wolfram, algo que tenia que ver con su estomago y la fuerza irracional que había usado. Que necesitaban hacerle un lavado de estomago para que no se volviera a sentir mal. Al principio no me creyó mucho pero al final termino por creer mi patética mentira._

Le rogué al doctor que por favor no le contase de eso a nadie. Que debía permanecer como un secreto entre nosotros y aquellos que lo sabían.

El doctor comprendió mi intención pero aun así me dijo que eso no era lo correcto, como doctor estaba faltando a sus principios pero como persona y pareja de alguien comprendía mi situación.

Me hizo firmar algunos documentos que estipulaban el aborto inconsciente que había tenido Wolfram. Firme todo lo que me dieron. Gwendal fue mi cómplice en estoy él se hizo cargo de guardar aquel documento en donde Wolfram no pudiese encontrarlo.

Pero tal vez eso no fue suficiente... debí haber quemado aquellos documentos...

El caso es que Wolfram encontró los documentos, no se muy como pero los encontró tres meses después del suceso. Por aquel entonces era nuestro aniversario y yo lo esperaba en el apartamento que había logrado comprar con mucho esfuerzo.

Recuerdo que ese mismo día mi madre biológica me llamo desde Europa diciéndome que mi padre estaba grave de salud y que me necesitaban allí. Yo les dije que partiría mañana a primera hora y le daría la noticia a Wolfram, dándole a él la elección de si irse conmigo o quedarse y esperarme pero las cosas terminaron de otra manera.

Conrad miraba la ventana, estaba lloviendo fuertemente y la ventana era golpeada por el diluvio. Esperaba pacientemente a una persona, suspiro cansado y miro el reloj que portaba en la muñeca

— Ya es tarde— murmuro para si un poco preocupado—. Se suponía que llegaría temprano— trato de tranquilizarse un poco así que miro de nuevo a la ventana. Se preguntaba interiormente ¿que es lo podía haber pasado para que llegase tarde? Trataba de mantener la calma pero ya estaba comenzando a alarmarse  
Había preparado la comida preferida de Wolfram para celebrar su primer año juntos, y quería que esa noche fuera inolvidable para ambos pero el rubio parecía no querer llegar.

Escucho que la puerta se abría y por ella entraba un rubio. Suspiro aliviado, por fin había llegado, por un momento había pensando que algo malo le había pasado a su persona especial... Se acerco a este para darle una toalla puesto que estaba empapado, al parecer no había prevenido el palo de agua que se avecinaba y no había llevado paraguas, a causa de eso ahora estaba mojado y con la ropa que se adhería a su cuerpo. Se dio cuenta de que el rubio estaba mas callado de lo normal, parecía ausente de si y un flequillo cubría sus ojos.

— Eres un maldito mentiroso- dijo de repente en un tono gélido mientras elevaba su mirada y dejaba ver sus hermosas orbes verdes, en ellas se reflejaban una ira contenida y un eje de tristeza

— ¿De que hablas…?— se quedo con los ojos abiertos como platos al escuchar aquello. Aquellas palabras le habían confundido y herido.

— Creíste que no me iba a enterar, ¿verdad? — cada palabra la escupía con rabia, ira y un deseo enloquecedor de querer gritarle.

— Wolfram cálmate, no se de que me estas hablando. — y ante esas palabras dichas por el castaño, Wolfram, sintió que temblaba de ira… se atrevía aun a ocultárselo.

— ¿Ah no? ¡¿Y que me dices de esto? — le aventó con rabia unos papeles, el castaño tomo los papeles y los leyó. Al saber su contenido miro preocupado al rubio.

¿Como había encontrado aquello que había deseado ocultárselo por siempre?

— Puedo explicarlo— se apresuro a decir aunque no sabia bien que era lo que tenía que explicar,  
— ¡no quiero tus malditas explicaciones! ¡Bastardo! ¡¿Como te atreviste a hacerme esto? — Grito dominado por la ira. ¡¿Como había sido posible que le ocultase semejante cosa? ¿eso no tenía perdón!.  
El rubio lo tomo con fuerza por el cuello de la camisa— ¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué me hiciste eso? — sus palabras estaban llenas de dolor y rabia. Nunca creyó que a él pudiera pasarle algo como eso. Él tanto que había ansiado tener un bebe y que lo perdiera y no lo supiera... eso... eso para él era insólito. El dolor estaba en cada uno de sus poros, la rabia le flotaba a mil.

— ¡Wolfram déjame explicarte, por favor!- decía o mas bien suplicaba mientras lo tomaba por los hombros

— ¡Dije que no! ¡Aléjate de…!- sus labios fueron silenciados por los del castaño, quien ahora lo besaban con ternura. Lo que había hecho no la había hecho con malas intenciones solo que el rubio no entendía eso.

Wolfram por un momento se dejo llevar por aquellos enloquecedores labios, aquellos que cada noche besaban su piel y recorrían su cuerpo, aquellos que le llevaban al éxtasis, aquellos que le hacían olvidar la noción del tiempo pero esta vez no se dejaría llevar por aquel traidor así que lo aparto bruscamente de él

— Vete— murmuro en un tono apenas audible

— ¿Que…?

— ¡Que te largues! — repitió agresivamente.

— Se que estas enojado pero déjame explicarte.

— ¡¿Que no entiendes? ¡Vete! ¡No quiero verte nunca más en mi vida! — Grito en rabia y resentimiento — ¡No te me vuelvas a acercar nunca mas en mi vida ¿entendiste? ¡Te odio! — tras esto le dio la espalda a Conrad, este por su parte se mantenía inmóvil, aquellas palabras le habían dolido mucho.

Bien, se había equivocado y había esperado a que Wolfram le dejara hablar pero aquello no sucedería así que sin más añadió.

— Si eso es lo que quieres; esta bien— hablo con un nudo en la garganta, trataba de que su voz no se quebrantara. Se iría de su lado y de su vida si es lo que quería, tal ves eso era lo que merecía...no tomo nada de allí y se acerco a la puerta y la abrió.

Miro al rubio, quien todavía se mantenía de espaldas, las lágrimas se le amontonaron en los ojos.

— te amo— fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de salir y cerrar la puerta, sus pasos resonaban por el pasillo, las personas que pasaban a su lado se le quedaban mirando de manera intrigante puesto que por sus mejillas corrían gruesas lágrimas y su semblante era serio, algo muy raro en él ya que siempre sonreía.

Pero ahora no tenia ganas de sonreír, ni de nada, caminaba por pura inercia. Las palabras que le había dicho Wolfram le habían rasguñado el corazón, tendría que olvidarse de él; de ese amor que se le había clavado en su ser, definitivamente esa noche no había sido la mejor de su vida, esa noche había marcado su existencia y esa noche siempre la recordaría como la peor de su vida.

_Wolfram se quedo en aquel apartamento que encerraba tantos recuerdos. Yo decidí irme de su vida como el quería, sabía que tal vez el enojo sería temporal pero no sabia hasta cuando. Al día siguiente partí a Europa por la salud de mi padre. _  
_  
No le dije a nadie el motivo de mi partida. _  
_  
Estando en Europa trate de comunicarme con Wolfram pero él nunca atendió. Pasaron meses y meses y no pude ponerme en contacto con él y me di por vencido pensando que tal vez me odiaba por haberle ocultado la verdad._

Y esa es toda la historia de nosotros Yuuri...

Concluyo Conrad su relato apesadumbrado. Sus ojos se mantenían fijos en el techo mientras había relatado tal historia. Yuuri en tanto meditaba en silencio. ¿Que hacer después de saber la verdad?

— ¿que piensas hacer ahora Yuuri?- pregunto Conrad con seriedad.

— Eso es lo que te pregunto yo a ti Conrad.- respondió el pelinegro mirándolo, el castaño se intrigo ante aquello y le miro sin saber que decir ante aquello.- ¿No vas a luchar por Wolfram? Él y yo ahora no estamos juntos y se que aun te ama y tu a él. Lo que acabas de decirme es pasado... pasado es pasado ahora debes luchar por el presente.

— No es tan fácil Yuuri.- el moreno se puso de pie y Conrad le miro.

— Si no piensas luchar por él yo si lo haré. Conrad te estoy dejando el camino libre para que vuelvas a reconquistarlo pero si en cambio decides marcharte y dejarlo nuevamente no dudare en acercarme a él y esta vez no lo dejare ir.

— ¿es una advertencia?

— Es una promesa.- se dio la vuelta para retirarse. Tal vez ni siquiera debió haberle dicho eso a Conrad, él ahora era su enemigo pero sabía que el rubio y su padrino aun se amaban solo que les costaba dejar el pasado atrás. Esperaba que ahora pudieran mirar el presente.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Wolfram en tanto había ido al cementerio. Allí había mandado a hacer una supuesta tumba para aquel hijo que había perdido. Aunque no tuviese sus restos necesitaba un lugar al cual ir para llorar por su ausencia.

Nadie sabio de su existencia y eso era sumamente triste.

Coloco unas flores sobre la tumba y rezo por unos momentos. Ir a aquel lugar le partía el alma.

Su celular vibro y lo tomo.

— ¿diga?

— Buenas tardes joven Bielefield. Le habla Fuyumi Hikari, de la clínica "Su salud es primero", le llamo para informarle que los datos adjuntos en su anterior examen estaban erradas.

— ¿como?  
— Para mas detalles por favor venga al consultorio que se explicara con mayor brevedad.

— Esta bien, voy para allá.

Quince minutos después estaba en aquel consultorio. Espero su turno hasta que este le fue concedido.

— Joven Bielefield por favor entre.- le dijo con amabilidad la joven que anteriormente le había llamado.- la doctora Akagi lo espera.

Con dudas, temores y miedos entro al consultorio, allí una mujer de unos treinta años le esperaba.

— Buenas tardes joven Bielefield, tome asiento.- se sentó no muy convencido y la miro con desconfianza.- por favor, no me mire así. No tengo nada malo que decirle, bueno según desde mi punto de vista no es malo pero no se si usted pensara lo mismo.

— Déjese de rodeos y dígame porque estoy aquí.- le dijo algo irritado.

— El asunto es que los exámenes estaban cambiados, resulta que la nueva empleada había cambiado, por accidente, los nombres de los clientes por tal motivo los resultados se habían entregado a las personas incorrectas. Me disculpo por eso- saco un sobre y lo extendió a Wolfram.- aquí esta el verdadero resultado de su prueba- el corazón de Wolfram latía a mil por segundo. Lo tomo y lo abrió.

— ¿que quiere decir esto?- pregunto en un hilo de voz. La doctora sonrío amablemente.

— Eso quiere decir que usted, mi querido paciente, esta esperando un hijo.

Wolfram se quedo sin habla... el reloj se había parado, todo absolutamente todo había se había detenido y solo en ese instante existía él y sus dudas...

El examen que le habían dado anteriormente estaba mal.

La prueba que había abierto Yuuri estaba errada

O sea que él si estaba en cinta.

Miro absorto el sobre en sus manos, aquel que marcaba como positivo y le decía que SI estaba en cinta, así que entonces...

Estaba esperando un hijo de Conrad...

* * *

Bueno, hasta que este capitulo =) posiblemente el siguiente sea el capi final, hasta entonces ^^


End file.
